Last of the Ghostship
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: A mysterious ship has targeted Allura, can Keith and the rest of the team protect her before it's too late? K+A!! Please read & review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Last of the Ghost Ship  
  
I had to repost the first two chapters, some how they switched around making it very confusing to those who just read it for the first time! Sorry about the mishap!! Happy Reading!!  
  
This is written in script format, sorry if it is hard to read! please review! Voltron, I love them, but don't own them.  
  
It was a warm sunny day on the planet Arus. Things had been peaceful on the planet for the last month. Zarkon hadn't sent any of his doom ships to attack, which left everyone wondering what he had up his sleeve. Since it had been quiet lately, everyone had decided it was a good day to take a break. Hunk, Pidge and Lance were playing a game of volleyball. The two teamed up against Hunk was an unfair match, but Keith didn't feel like playing. Instead he was lying down on the blanket next to the picnic basket. He was watching the clouds move and take on new shapes. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt this at peace. He leaned up and looked over at the guys playing. They had started arguing about Lance touching the net, and that it should have been Hunks ball.  
  
A-What are you thinking?  
  
She broke through his train of thoughts. He looked over to where she sat holding a book in her hand.  
  
K-I was thinking that I need to get away from all this racket. I think I'm going to take Stallion for a ride.  
  
A-That sounds nice, would you mind if I came along with you.  
  
K-Of course you can come. I'll radio Coran and let him know what we are doing. I'll meet you at the stables in about ten minutes?  
  
A-Alright.  
  
She began to walk towards the stable. He still sat there on the blanket wondering what he had just gotten himself in to.  
  
K-This is a bad idea Keith, he said to himself.  
  
He radioed Coran and went to go meet Allura.  
  
While waiting for Keith, she had packed her saddle with a blanket, a couple of Arusian apples and a water canteen. She was looking forward to their ride. It had been a long time since they had rode together. It had been a long time since they had done anything together. She knew that something was on his mind lately but she couldn't get him to open up. Whenever she would try to talk to him, he would always change the subject. It also seemed that he was trying to avoid her at all costs. She hoped that she was wrong with her assumption. A smile came to her face as she thought about her dashing Captain. She couldn't remember exactly when she started seeing Keith as something more that a friend. Perhaps she always did, but just figured it out. She had always hoped that he felt the same but knew that he didn't. Otherwise why would he try so hard to avoid her?  
  
K-Are you ready?  
  
She jumped and turned around not expecting to see him yet.  
  
A-You frightened me.  
  
K-I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in.  
  
A-It's all right. I should be used to you doing that by now.  
  
He gave her one of his famous lopsided grins as he helped her on to the saddle. He knew that she was referring to the nights that she couldn't sleep. Countless times she would walk out to the balcony for fresh air, just to be greeted by him a few minutes later. It was almost as if he could sense that she couldn't sleep, because within moments he was there next to her. Half the time her thoughts kept her awake because she couldn't get him out of her head. They galloped side by side but neither said a word. Keith kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. An angel sent from the heavens above. He took a moment to study her soft features as the gentle breeze whipped through her golden tendrils. Her skin was a soft shade of ivory and her eyes as blue as the ocean. She had stolen his heart the second he laid eyes on her three years ago. He wished things could be different. How many nights had he gone to sleep with visions of her in his head? How many times had he wished that he were a prince just so he could have a chance with her? Even if she wasn't a princess, did she feel anything for him? He let out a deep sigh as he pulled on the reins to stop his horse.  
  
K-I think this is a good place to stop.  
  
A-It's beautiful. You've never brought me to this side of the forest.  
  
He jumped off his horse and walked over to hers. He held up his arms to her to help her down from the horse. As she slowly slid in to his arms she felt him pull her tighter almost like an embrace. She couldn't look up in to his eyes, not with him this close to her. He slowly let her go and grabbed the blanket from her saddle. He laid the blanket down on the ground. They both sat down on it and looked around. Allura looked at the wildflowers that were to her left. She plucked one and brought it to the tip of her nose.  
  
A-What a beautiful but odd-looking flower. I've never seen one like it before.  
  
K-On Earth, we call those lilies.  
  
A-Lily, what a pretty name.  
  
K-The meaning of the word is beauty.  
  
He took the flower from her and broke the stem a little shorter. Then he leaned over her towards her and stuck it in her hair above her ear. He tucked a golden lock behind her ear to hold it in place.  
  
K-There, now it's beautiful.  
  
She smiled weakly as she felt the color in her cheeks rise.  
  
A-Thank you.  
  
He looked away from her. What was he doing?  
  
A-Penny for you thoughts?  
  
K-What? Oh it's nothing really.  
  
A-Keith why don't you talk to me anymore? I feel like I don't even know you.  
  
K-Allura really, it's just something I have to deal with.  
  
She leaned a little closer and took his hand in hers.  
  
A-There has to be something I can do. Let me help you with your problem.  
  
K-You can't help me with this problem.  
  
A-Why not? You're not even giving me a chance-  
  
K-Princess please, it's a very personal problem. One day perhaps, I'll talk about it, but now is not the time.  
  
A- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.  
  
K-Don't be. It's nice to know you care.  
  
Allura was about to say something, but the crimson blush in her cheeks wouldn't allow her to. Keith noticed her embarrassed look, and turned the other way. He didn't want to embarrass her anymore. He was glad to know that he was off the hook. He knew he couldn't answer her question with out his true feelings showing through. As they talked and joked of old times, he glanced at the sky and saw bright shades of pink and orange.  
  
K-Maybe we should head back, we've been gone for quite a while.  
  
A-Your right. Besides, I owe Lance a game of strip poker.  
  
K-What?  
  
A-Lance is teaching me a new card game tonight.  
  
K-He won't be teaching you that game any time soon.  
  
A-Why not?  
  
K-Let's just say it's Lance's idea of playing a joke on you.  
  
A-Thanks for the warning. I'll get that little scoundrel for that.  
  
Keith chuckled at the way her nose wrinkled when she made her frustrated face. He often forgot how innocent she was. It was also funny to know that she had never heard of strip poker before either. A couple of hours later, the whole gang was in the rec room. Pidge, Hunk and Lance were all playing cards, while Allura and Keith were sitting on the sofas reading books. Keith glanced over the top of his book to study the princess. She was beautiful. He swore that every time he looked at her, he fell more hopelessly in love with her. He wanted to take her in to his arms and never let her go. Allura looked up at him and their gaze held for a moment. Keith looked away first, and cleared his throat. Allura smiled knowing that she had caught him staring at her. She looked at the window and then left the room. She pulled on a cloak and walked out in to the garden. She sat on the grass next to the fountain. A moment later, she heard a sound behind her. She grabbed out her blaster and aimed it towards the bush in front of her.  
  
A-Show yourself or I'll shoot.  
  
Keith slowly walked from behind the bush, his hands in the air.  
  
K-Don't shoot, I surrender.  
  
She lowered her gun as she recognized him, the smirk wearing off his face.  
  
A-Keith what are you doing here?  
  
K-I just wanted to make sure you were ok.  
  
A-Yes I'm fine.  
  
K-Oh.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He knew that he had been caught eavesdropping and figured it would be best not to lie to her.  
  
A-Why are you really here?  
  
He took a seat next to her on the grass. She was so close to him that he almost shivered.  
  
K-I've noticed that you come out here, each night at about the same time.  
  
A-Your saying that you follow me.  
  
K-Well...I..uh...  
  
A-It's all right Captain. I suppose I should feel a little safer knowing this.  
  
She smiled at him trying to relieve his tension.  
  
A-I come out here every day at the same time. This is my favorite time of the day.  
  
K-Why?  
  
A-When I was younger, my father and I would always come out here together around this time. He used to call it twilight. It's not exactly night time, but the day is clearly over. It's a crossover time, a time for a new beginning. We would just come out here and sit, until it was completely dark. He noticed the sad look on her face and wanted to wrap his arms around her.  
  
A-I guess, this just makes me feel closer to my father. I've done this for years. I come out here to clear my mind of things that are bothering me.  
  
K-What's bothering you now Princess?  
  
A-Nothing.  
  
He took her small hand in his own and brought it to his lips. His touch was electrifying, and the deep stare of his eyes bore a whole in her soul. He helped her up and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Against his better judgment he felt her hands wrap around his waist as he pulled her closer. Just as she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, his communicator beeped.  
  
K-Keith here.  
  
C-Keith, It's Coran. There might be trouble headed our way.  
  
K- We're headed back right now!  
  
The two of them ran towards castle. With in minutes they were running down the halls toward castle control.  
  
K-Coran, what's wrong?  
  
C-There is an unidentified ship preparing to enter Arusian atmosphere. I want all five of you to check it out.  
  
K-Let's go team.  
  
They all ran towards their portals to get to the lions. Within minutes they were in the air. Their radar locked on to the ship's coordinates. Keith opened a link to try to make contact with the ship.  
  
K-This is Commander Keith Andrews of the Voltron Force. Please identify yourself or we will be forced to fire.  
  
He pulled the controls of his cannons into his hands. He locked on the target while waiting for a response.  
  
K-Again I repeat myself, identify yourself or I will fire.  
  
The rest of the team waited in anticipation. Why were they not responding? Keith was getting angry. Keith fired a rocket across the hull of the other ship. He did not want to hit it, but he did want to convey a message.  
  
K-That was a warning shot. I will not miss if I have to fire again. Identify yourself at once!  
  
L-Keith they're not responding!  
  
P-What do they want?  
  
Keith waited a minute longer and then fired a direct hit at the ship. Everyone watched as the rocket dove and hit the ship. As the smoke cleared, they were all shocked to see that it didn't even scratch the ship.  
  
H-What the hell is going on?  
  
L-Did you see that? It didn't even hurt it.  
  
Keith fired out two more shots. Again they did not respond, and his rockets did nothing to damage the ship.  
  
A-Keith, what should we do?  
  
The minute she spoke, a red beam of light shot from the ship and engulfed the blue lion. Her lion was frozen. No matter what she did, it wouldn't respond. It was on lockdown and malfunction lights were blinking all around her. Then an electrifying bolt was shot at her ship. She screamed aloud as fire coursed through her veins.  
  
K-Allura, pull up!  
  
She continued to scream out in pain. Keith didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk getting his lion caught in the crossfire of the red beam being fired at the Princess. He fired more rockets at the ship. The rest of the team started to fire as well. Their shots did nothing to help Allura.  
  
K-Princess, Can you hear me?  
  
He brought her lion up on his monitor. He could see her screaming and holding her head in her hands. He had never heard such a bone-chilling scream before. Finally the red beam that surrounded Allura's lion disappeared. Her Lion started to freefall towards the ground.  
  
K-Allura! No!  
  
She was falling to fast; she would never be able to regain control before she hit the ground. He dove towards her. Her lion plunged in to the lake just outside the castle. He only had seconds at the most to save her. He dove in to the lake and swam down to the lake floor. He found her and used the mouth of his lion to grab her lion's leg. He had to get her out of there. He knew from the blast that she received, it would take in water. He landed setting the rear of her lion on the ground. He opened the hatch and jumped out of his lion. He looked up at the sky. The ship had disappeared and the rest of the team was landing, coming to help him. Keith ran towards her lion praying that she was alive.  
  
K-Allura, answer me damn it!  
  
He said as he tried to use his communicator to get through to her. He climbed the lion towards the hatch. He ripped the hatch open and looked inside. The computers were showering with sparks and shorts. He looked down at Allura and saw that she was still buckled in her seat, submerged in water that it had taken in from the fall.  
  
K-No!  
  
He dived in and tried to get her face above water but couldn't. He reached for her seatbelt. It was jammed. He heard the other guys come running up on to her lion.  
  
L-Keith how is she?  
  
K-I need a knife! Now! She's drowning!  
  
Hunk tossed his pocketknife down to him. He slashed at the belt and lifted her lifeless form in his arms. He carried her out the chute and laid her on the ground.  
  
K-Get Coran and the med team now! She's got water in her lungs.  
  
The others went running towards the castle. Keith started pumping on her chest with his fists. He pinched her nose and brought his lips down to hers. He gave a deep breath than continued pumping and breathing.  
  
K-Damn it Princess breathe.breathe. come on, I need you to fight!  
  
He repeated his movements and still nothing. He was not going to give up on her. He couldn't loose her. He loved her too much.  
  
K-Allura, please, I can't loose you. I won't let you die!  
  
Keith heard the others running up behind him. He pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth again. As he pulled his lips away from hers, he heard a gurgle in her throat. He leaned her on her side as water gushed from her mouth. Keith sighed in relief as he put his head to her chest and heard a faint heart beat and felt a very weak breath on his cheek.  
  
D-Keith, I can handle it from here.  
  
The medical team lifted her up on the stretcher and took her to the med wing. Coran turned to look at Keith, who was still on his knees. He had his head in his hands and was obviously shaken. Coran put a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up at him, tears in his eyes.  
  
C-Keith, you did all you could. Because of your quick intuition, you probably just saved her life.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
C-Are you alright?  
  
K-I'm fine. More shaken than anything. Her seat belt was jammed. I couldn't get her out. I didn't have a knife.  
  
L-Good job Captain.  
  
K-I didn't do anything. If it wasn't for Hunk, She would have died.  
  
L-Hunk, only gave you a knife, you breathed life back in to her body. Come on, let's get to the med wing.  
  
He helped Keith up. Coran was a few steps in front of them.  
  
L-We're gonna have to call you magic lips!  
  
For three years, Lance knew that Keith was in love with Allura. He didn't know why he always teased him about it. Maybe he was hoping to get the two of them together. He knew Allura felt the same way. It was obvious though that Keith didn't like the comment because he tossed Lance's arm off his shoulder and caught up with Coran. As they all sat in the med lobby waiting for news on Allura, Keith paced around the room. What could be taking so long? Coran noticed how upset Keith was. He knew that Keith felt responsible for her, but it was more than that. He had known for quite some time that Keith had strong feelings for Allura. He also knew that Keith would never admit that he was in love with her. He also knew that his little Princess felt the same about him. As he watched Keith, it became quite clear that he would do anything for her. He was loyal, protective, he loved Arus, and loved Allura. You couldn't find a better match. He would talk to King Alfor when he had time. It seemed that he had found the person to take his place as far as she was concerned. He hoped the King would give his blessing for them to be together and didn't believe that it would cause any problems. He was broke from his thoughts as Dr. Gorma walked into the room.  
  
K-How is she?  
  
Dr.-She is stable. She's got some bruises and scratches from the fall. She does have a concussion. She is breathing on her own. She is doing very well, all things considered.  
  
K-Thank you.  
  
C-Is there any special treatment that she will need right now?  
  
Dr- No, we have pain medication for her, but that's about it really. She does need to be under constant supervision for the next day or so. Concussions can cause swelling of the brain and that does need to be monitored.  
  
K-I'll stay up with her. Can we see her now?  
  
D-Of course. Keith you may go first.  
  
He nodded and walked towards the med hall.  
  
D-Keith.  
  
He turned around and looked at the Dr.  
  
K-Yes?  
  
D-I just wanted to say that you're a hero. The only reason she is alive, is because you saved her.  
  
K-I wouldn't call myself a hero. Just doing my job. Her safety is my job.  
  
Coran smiled at him and nodded for him to go see her. Keith stopped in her doorway and looked at her still form lying in the bed. He walked over to her and pulled a chair up to the side of her bed. He sat down and looked at her. She had a bandage on her forehead, from where she hit her head. Like the doctor said, she had a few small scrapes and bruises, but she still looked beautiful. He took her small hand within his own. She looked really peaceful. He tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe that he almost lost her today. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He loved her so much. He would do anything to ensure her safety, even if it meant his own life. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
K-Hey Princess, it's me. I just wanted you to know that you're going to be fine. The doc said you'll probably be up and about tomorrow.  
  
He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
K-I thought I lost you today. I never want to have that feeling again.  
  
He traced the bruise that was on her jaw and smiled at her.  
  
K-Did you know that even when you're every shade of purple and black, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen? I've got to go, the others want to see you too, but I'll be back shortly.  
  
He leaned down and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead. He backed up and turned to leave. He was shocked to see that Lance, Nanny, and Coran were all standing there. He didn't know what to say. They all had warm faces, even Nanny, realized how good he was for her.  
  
K-Hey, I was just coming to let you guys know you could see her.  
  
C-Keith, we need to speak with you in the hall.  
  
K-Alright.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded for his closeness with the princess..  
  
K-Is there something wrong?  
  
C-No, I just wanted you to know that we came from King Alfor's tomb just now. He thanks you for saving Allura's life. He also wants you to know that he gives his blessing for a relationship between the two of you.  
  
K-There's nothing between the Princess and I. We're friends.  
  
L-I suppose that's why you just kissed her.  
  
K-Listen, no matter what I feel for Allura, she doesn't feel the same way. Even if she did, she deserves better than me.  
  
C-Keith, they don't come any better than you. Trust your heart and everything will be fine in the end.  
  
The next morning Allura still hadn't woken up since the incident. Keith walked in the room. He sat up with her almost the whole night, hoping that she would awake. He sat in the chair next to her bed. He took her small hand in to his and gently caressed it with his thumb. He took a close look at the bump on her head. It had gone down quite a bit. He leaned over and kissed it.  
  
K-The swelling is going down. That's good.  
  
He gently caressed her cheek.  
  
K-I wish you would wake up. I just wish you would just open your beautiful blue eyes for me. He sat there in silence for a minute.  
  
K-Princess, I promise you, that you will never have to go through anything like this again. I promise that I will protect you, no matter what happens. I just wish that I knew why that ship attacked you yesterday.  
  
He glanced down at his watch.  
  
K-I have some work to do, so I'll check in on you in a while. I'll send Lance to keep you company.  
  
He paged Lance who showed up about three minutes later.  
  
L-Hey Keith, how is she?  
  
K-She hasn't woken up yet. The hit she took to her head has gone down quite a bit. I have to go to castle control to talk to Coran about that ship.  
  
L-What about it?  
  
K-Last night it occurred to me that the ship purposely attacked Allura.  
  
L-Why do you say that?  
  
K-It's just a funny feeling. The whole time that I fired shots at it, it never attempted to fire at me. The minute Allura turned her communicator on, it fired at her. She never fired a shot at it. It was waiting to get a lock on her. The ship just didn't know which lion she was in.  
  
L-Why would they want to kill her?  
  
K-Well, there could be many reasons for trying to kill the leader of a planet. That's why I want to talk to Coran about this.  
  
L-Alright let me know if you find out anything.  
  
Keith nodded and walked towards the exit.  
  
L-Keith.  
  
K-Yeah,  
  
L-Get some rest, you like shit.  
  
Keith smirked at him. Lance knew that Keith probably sat up with the princess the whole night. Keith left the room to go find Coran. Lance chuckled to himself. He knew Keith all too well. He sat down in the chair next to the princess. The princess started to stir around a bit.  
  
L-Looks, like someone is starting to wake up.  
  
A-Keith, where's Keith?  
  
L-He just left princess.  
  
She tried to lean up but grabbed her head in pain.  
  
A-Uh, my head is killing me. I feel as if I hit a brick wall.  
  
L-Close, you fell in the lake. Maybe I should call in the doc.  
  
She nodded her head. The doctor and Coran came to greet the princess. He gave her some pain medication.  
  
C-Princess, it's good to see you awake again.  
  
A-Thank you Coran. Where's Keith?  
  
C-I forced him to get some rest. He was up the whole night watching over you. He hadn't slept in 36 hours. If you want I can wake him, I'm sure he'll be happy-  
  
A-No! No let the poor man get some rest.  
  
Coran nodded his head.  
  
C-I'll get nanny, to make you some supper.  
  
A-That would be nice, I am quite hungry.  
  
He and the doctor left, leaving Allura and Lance alone.  
  
A-What happened up there? All I remember was Keith firing at the ship. Then it fired on me. I lost control. I don't remember anything else.  
  
L-Your lion took on quite a bit of damage. Pidge and Hunk are repairing it as we speak. You lost control and blacked out. Your lion nose-dived in to the lake. Keith dove in after you and pulled your lion out with his. When he pulled the hatch back, it was completely filled with water. Your seat belt was jammed. He couldn't get you out. You were drowning. Hunk threw down his knife and Keith cut you free.  
  
A-Oh my god, what happened then?  
  
L-You had water in your lungs. You had stopped breathing. Keith did CPR on you and saved your life.  
  
She was in shock. She couldn't believe all what had happened. Keith had saved her. Again.  
  
A-I owe Keith my life. I wish he were here so I could thank him.  
  
L-He'll be here Princess. He just needs to rest. He's worn out, he doesn't look good.  
  
A-How is he?  
  
L-He's worried about you. You know he would do what ever it takes to keep you safe. He cares very deeply for you.  
  
A-Lance, what are you saying?  
  
L-That's not for me to say princess, but for you to find out.  
  
He smiled at her puzzled face. Nanny came with dinner for her, she was so happy that the princess was up and feeling better. The day went by slowly for her though. As she counted by the hours, she wondered if Keith were still sleeping. She slowly leaned up in the bed. She put her feet down on the floor and stood. Her legs felt wobbly and she thought they were going to give out on her. She had to see him. She couldn't wait any longer. She gripped the chair next to her bed to gain strength. She opened the door and peered down the hall. There were no guards around. Keith's room was only at the other end of the hall. She clung to the wall walking slowly, praying she had the strength to make her journey. What was she going to say when she saw him? A couple of minutes later she was standing in front of his door. She punched in the code and the door opened. She grabbed a hold of the doorway. She took a deep breath and took a step inside. The room was dimly lit. She was exhausted; she needed to get to a chair. She knew that she couldn't stand much longer. The pounding in her head was getting stronger. So this is why the doctor wanted her to have two more days of bed rest. She looked around the room and didn't see Keith. Her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to see him so bad. Now she didn't have the strength to get back to her room, and she didn't have her communicator on her. If only she could make it to the chair. It was only about five steps away. She tried to take another step, and her legs gave out. Just as she started to fall, she felt a strong pair of arms circle her waist and pull her close. She looked up to see Keith looking intently at her.  
  
K-Princess, what are you doing here? You can't be walking around like this.  
  
She broke in to a quiet sobbing. She couldn't speak to him. She felt like her tongue was tied up in knots. She just wanted to stay in his arms and never let go. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat down, sitting her next to him. She clung her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her forehead, content to be this close to her. She pulled away enough to look at him. His gaze was filled with concern and worry. He wiped a tear on her cheek with his thumb and wondered what she was thinking.  
  
K-Why did you come here?  
  
A-I had to see you.  
  
K-You know that I would have came to you. I'll always come to you.  
  
A-I owe you my life.  
  
K-Nonsense. I was just doing my job.  
  
A-Your job isn't to breathe life back into a dead body.  
  
K-Ally you of all people should know that I don't give up that easy.  
  
He rested his palm on her cheek. She moved her face with his palm, a smile of contentment on her lips.  
  
A-Thank you, you risked your own life, to save me. I just needed to see that you were all right.  
  
K-I should be asking you that.  
  
A-I'm much better now.  
  
She glanced up in his dark brown eyes, hoping to see that he was feeling exactly how she was. As usual she couldn't tell what he was feeling.  
  
K-Come on, I should get you back to your room.  
  
A-No, please not yet.  
  
K-I don't think it's a good idea to stay here. Coran and the others might think something.  
  
She was hurt. Again he made it clear that he only thought of her as a friend. She jumped up from the bed. She forgot that her legs weren't at full strength and she swayed and his arms came up around her to steady her.  
  
K-What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?  
  
A-Let go of me! I'm not mad at you and I'm not an ingrate. I don't need you to carry me back to my room. You're relieved of your duties.  
  
She looked the other way unable to face him. She didn't even understand why she snapped at him so badly. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to look at him.  
  
K-Princess, I don't know what I did wrong, but don't ever think that you are just some job, or burden to me.  
  
A-What am I to you then?  
  
He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. She clung to him and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
K-Words can't describe what I feel for you Allura. My first and last thought everyday is you.  
  
He kissed her soft and gentle. The feather like touch of his lips sent a bolt of heat straight through the core of her body. Wave after wave of sensation filled his mind as the sweet scent of vanilla intoxicated his senses. Never had he known that a simple kiss could be so powerful. For years he had obsessed over the fantasy, but the reality was much sweeter. Her swollen lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss eliciting a soft moan from her. Her knees felt like jelly. He must have felt her give because he buried his face in her neck, holding her to him with an iron like grip. It seemed right to be together like this, no pretenses, no stations, just two people in love. He knew that his only mission in life was to serve her and make her as happy as possible. She pulled his head down to hers again kissing him, and letting him know that she was more than happy to stay this way a while longer. Her blue eyes twinkled with desire and he felt the heat within her. He brought his lips to hers again, this time with more passion. As her lips parted under his, he slid his tongue in her mouth, reveling in her sweet taste. A shiver ran down her spine, as she felt flushed. She thought she was going to melt in his arms. She moaned in pleasure as her tongue danced with his. His tongue tasted every curve in her mouth as his hands traced a small pathway up and down the small of her back. She pressed her body close to his setting him on fire. Strong hands grasped at her waist, pulling her closer, as he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to stop, but knew that he had to. Why couldn't he let her go yet? She backed him up towards the bed and he felt the mattress nudge his leg. Allura was pushing him to far. He was only a man. All he wanted was to sweep her in his arms and make love to her. He ripped her arms off of his neck but still held her close to his form.. Holding each other close they fought to catch their breath, bodies aching, lips burning.  
  
K-We can't do this.  
  
A-Keith, what's wrong.  
  
K-This, everything. I won't mock my feelings for you.  
  
A-What are you talking about?  
  
K-Allura, The only thing I want to do right now is throw you on that bed, and have my way with you. I won't do that to you. You mean too much to me.  
  
A-I'm sorry. This is my fault.  
  
K-No, don't you see-  
  
She turned to leave, slightly embarrassed by what he said.  
  
K-Princess wait,  
  
Just as he went to stop her, his communicator beeped. He sighed a deep breath.  
  
K-Keith here.  
  
C-Keith, come to castle control, it seems that our friendly ship has returned.  
  
K-I'll be right there.  
  
K-Stay here.  
  
A-I will not, I need to know what is going on. This is my kingdom.  
  
K-Fine, come on.  
  
They walked quickly to the control room with the help of Keith supporting her weight. There was so much that Keith had to say to her, but now was not the time to do it. They walked in the room, the rest of the team already waiting.  
  
C-Princess, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.  
  
A-Coran, please, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache. Where is this ship?  
  
Keith brought it up on the view screen. It was starting to enter Arusian atmosphere again. Keith had a bad feeling about this.  
  
K-Come on team, let's find out what the hell they want.  
  
The team started towards the chutes, including Allura. Keith saw her following them.  
  
K-What do you think your doing?  
  
A-I'm coming with you.  
  
K-Like hell you are.  
  
A-I beg your pardon!  
  
C-Princess, Keith is right.  
  
A-I will not sit around and let the two of you tell me what to do. I outrank both of you.  
  
K-Not when you're in the lions. You might be my employer, but when we are in the air, I'm your commander.  
  
A-Don't you dare speak to me like that!  
  
She spun around him and walked towards her chute. He ran up beside her and grabbed her arm.  
  
K-Allura, please, don't go up there. I'm begging you. We have no idea what we are up against. All I know is that last time, they singled you out and you almost died. Your hurt, I can't protect you. You saw, my weapons didn't even scratch that ship. Please, don't make me worry about you again. Stay here and watch over the castle.  
  
She looked up in his eyes and saw that they were pleading with her to stay. She didn't want to be the reason for distracting him.  
  
A-I'll stay.  
  
K-Thank you.  
  
A-Be careful.  
  
He smiled at her. She was worried about him now.  
  
K-Aren't I always.  
  
A-I'm serious, come back to me alive and well.  
  
He took her small hand in his and kissed it.  
  
K-I promise.  
  
With that he ran to his chute and geared up with the rest of the team. Within minutes the four lions were searching for the other ship. They came up to it and pulled out their cannons. They all fired at it, again nothing doing any damage.  
  
L-I don't get it, they must have some kind of power shield.  
  
The ship sat there for a minute as if studying them. In a flash it disappeared.  
  
P-Did you see that?  
  
H-It's gone!  
  
K-It left because the Princess isn't with us. It's after her. Come on, let's head back. I have a bad feeling.  
  
They headed back towards the castle and went to the control room. Coran and Allura were there waiting their return.  
  
A-What happened? We saw it just disappear.  
  
K-The ship didn't attack. I think it left because you weren't with us.  
  
A- What do they want with me?  
  
K-I don't know. You're a very powerful person Allura. You're the sole ruler of planet Arus. Arus is a member of the Galaxy Alliance. Plus, you hold the key to Voltron.  
  
C-Keith is right, there could be any number of reasons for their attack on you.  
  
A-God, I've been beaten up before, kidnapped, forced to marry Lotor, drowned, now there are people who wish to assassinate me.  
  
She chuckled at her comment and noticed that Keith wasn't laughing.  
  
A-Lighten up Keith, it was only a joke.  
  
K-Sorry princess, I don't see anything funny about that. Look, before you scream at me, know that I'm only doing this for your best interest. I'm suspending you from the team for at least a month.  
  
A-What? How could you?  
  
K-I want Sven to come here and pilot blue. I don't want you risking yourself right now.  
  
A-I won't let you do this to me.  
  
L-Princess calm down.  
  
A-I will not calm down. I don't know why, but our Commander thinks he can just tell me what to do.  
  
She turned to face him, daggers in her eyes.  
  
A-I will not yield on this decision. If you don't like it, you can go to hell!  
  
K-If that is what you want, fine go ahead. I won't stop you. Don't you realize that those people want you dead! I don't know how to stop them! At least not yet. Zarkon can be behind this. Are you willing to take that chance?  
  
Allura was shaken by Keith's voice. He was screaming at her. They had had many fights in the past, but she had never seen him completely loose it before. He slammed his fists down on the table. He had to calm down. He stormed out of the room leaving her in shock. She looked at the rest of the team. They were staring at the empty doorway as well.  
  
A-You all understand don't you?  
  
L-Princess, Keith is right. These people are trying to kill you. Why are you trying to give them any easy target?  
  
A-I have an obligation to defend my kingdom.  
  
L-Which you did it from the castle, until Sven got hurt.  
  
P-They're right Princess. You can't go up in the air right now. Besides blue won't be ready for about two weeks. It took a lot of damage from your fall.  
  
A-I can't believe I spoke to him like that. I don't know what's come over me. He hates me right now.  
  
L-Keith could never hate you. He's just upset. He's worried about your safety.  
  
A-I should go talk to him.  
  
Lance grabbed her arm.  
  
L-Just let him be for a while. He needs to cool off.  
  
She knew he was right and nodded her head.  
  
A-Alright, I think I'll just go get some air.  
  
She headed towards the garden. Today had to be the worst day of her life. Just two hours ago, she was in Keith's arms, and he was kissing her. Now he was hiding from her, fuming mad. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and didn't know what to do or how to apologize. She had even swore at him. She leaned up against the fountain and sat on the grass and cried.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Keith knocked on Lance's door.  
  
L-What's up?  
  
K-Have you seen Allura? She's not in her room or in the rec hall.  
  
L-I don't know. She did say something about getting some air. Mean anything to you?  
  
K-Damn it. Yeah, I know where she is.  
  
L-What's wrong?  
  
K-I just yelled at her about her safety, now she takes off to go to the garden. She acting like this is a big joke.  
  
L-Keith take it easy on her. She's just stubborn. Like someone else I know.  
  
Keith smirked at him. He knew Lance was right. He needed to repair the damage that had been done with the Princess. The image of her in his arms popped in to his head again and made a smile appear on his lips. He couldn't stay mad at her long. He made his way to the garden carrying two blankets. A few minutes later, he peered around a bush and saw her sitting on the grass crying. He was upset because, he knew that she was crying over what he said to her. He slowly walked over towards her. She heard him walk up behind her, but couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. She knew that she looked a mess and didn't want to deal with him right now.  
  
A-Keith, please go away.  
  
K-I can't.  
  
A-Why not?  
  
He laid out the one blanket to sit on, and placed the other around her shoulders. He plopped down a couple of feet from her and patted the empty spot next to him. She slid over to him. His arm brushed up against hers and sent chills down her spine. He pulled a lily out from behind his back.  
  
K-Because I've come to make peace.  
  
She took the lily and smelled it's beautiful scent. She remembered their talk in the woods yesterday about the flower and smiled.  
  
A-Thank you.  
  
K-Ally, I'm sorry for-  
  
A-No let me say my piece first please.  
  
K-Go ahead.  
  
A-I'm sorry for everything I said. I don't know why I snapped at you the way I did. I'm not used to having people tell me what to do in front of others. I was wrong to say what I did, and I do understand your reason for suspending me.  
  
K-I don't want anything else to happen to you.  
  
A-If you would have asked me earlier, I would have said yes.  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back in a soothing way and kissed her forehead.  
  
K-Then you won't fly for a while?  
  
A-No, I promise.  
  
K-Thank you.  
  
She nodded her head and rested it on his chest. They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying a word. He finally tilted her chin up to meet his dark eyes. His eyes were twinkling in the moonlight, and he leaned close to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
K-Yesterday was the scariest day of my life. I thought that I had lost you. I never want to come that close to losing you again.  
  
A-Lance told me that you gave me CPR. You saved my life.  
  
She traced his lips with her fingertip. He planted a soft kiss on her finger.  
  
A-Magic lips.  
  
Keith chuckled remembering that Lance had said the same thing.  
  
K-I don't know if I would say that.  
  
A-I would, because I feel as if I'm under a spell whenever they touch me.  
  
She caressed his cheek with her palm. He kissed her palm and looked into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
K-I love you.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
K-You're a princess, I'm a pilot. I know that this is wrong.but in my heart it feels perfect. I can't stop thinking about you.  
  
A-Me neither.  
  
She had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.  
  
A-I love you too.  
  
He gently wiped one of the tears that had rolled down her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with desire. He touched his forehead to hers and sighed a deep breath. He was aware that her lips were just an inch from his. He pulled back slightly and dropped his gaze to her full, soft lips. They leaned towards each other as his lips gently brushed against hers. She pulled back slightly. The electricity between them was unbearable. His touch ignited the flame within her, leaving her begging for more. How could one man have this kind of effect on someone? She looked into his dark brown eyes, which looked upon her with a lazy gaze. He cupped her chin and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
K-So beautiful...  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blanket that was on her shoulders fell to the ground as she pulled him closer. He felt her lips parting under his as he sat her in his lap. She moaned out in pleasure as his tongue caressed hers. She angled her head trying to deepen the kiss. Time seemed to stand still. All they were aware of was each other. Never again would she deny her feelings for him. They broke apart a moment later, both gasping for air.  
  
A-What are you doing to me?  
  
K-Hopefully, the same thing you are doing to me.  
  
A-Keith, I want you so bad.  
  
K-We shouldn't do-  
  
She put a finger to his lips.  
  
A-Don't. please don't deny me your love.I need to feel you. I need you. Please...  
  
It was the last please that did it for him. How could he deny her? For three years he had fantasized over this moment. He knew there was no turning back as he felt her soft plaint hands skim the surface of his strong muscular chest. Needing to touch her, his fingers combed through her hair and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck needing to feel his body touching hers. He kissed her cheek, jaw and neck with butterfly kisses. He thought he was going to burst with desire. As she unzipped his flight suit, he unclasped the buttons on her dress. The pink satin fell off her shoulders to the ground as he gently laid her back on the blanket. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is written in script format, sorry if it's hard to read, it's just how I write!! Please review! Voltron, I don't own them, just wish I did! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!! It's much appreciated!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
About an hour later, Keith combed his fingers through her hair as her head rested on his chest. He looked down at the beautiful princess laying in his arms and kissed her forehead. Through some miracle she was his.  
  
K-What are you thinking?  
  
A-Keith, will it always be like this?  
  
K-I hope not.  
  
A-What? Why not?  
  
She looked confused, and then she noticed the smile on his lips.  
  
K-Because if it is, I don't think I would last one year with you. You're too much. I'm exhausted.  
  
She laughed as she felt her cheeks turning a dark crimson color.  
  
A-We should head back inside. Everyone is probably looking for us as I speak.  
  
K-Your right. I don't think Coran would like to see us like this.  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
A-No, perhaps not.  
  
She stood up with the blanket around her. She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her dress and slip. He touched his lips and looked up at her.  
  
K-What was that for?  
  
A-I just wanted to thank you for the most wonderful evening of my life.  
  
He kissed her again and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
K-Mine too. . She pulled the dress over her head as Keith pulled on his pants and flight jacket. He stepped behind her and snapped all the buttons on her back. They were both fully clothed now as they stood in each other's arms. He pulled her closer as she leaned her back against his chest. She let out a soft sigh as she felt his lips kiss the top of her shoulder. Lance walked up to them, neither of them hearing him. When he cleared his throat they jumped apart.  
  
L-Hey guys, where the hell have you been?  
  
A- Lance, you scared me to death.  
  
K-What's wrong?  
  
L-Nothing, really, no one knew where you two went, and you weren't in the castle. We were just afraid that something had happened. If you knew how to answer a communicator, maybe there wouldn't be a problem. Keith looked down at his chest. He must have left it in his room, when he was changing earlier.  
  
K-Sorry Lance, I must have left it in my room.  
  
A-I guess we should head back before Coran has a heart attack.  
  
Keith took Allura's hand and they started walking towards the castle.  
  
A-Wow, that was more of a close call then we realized.  
  
K-Too close.  
  
L-Excuse me? What's going on here?  
  
A-What?  
  
L-The two of you are holding hands.  
  
K-Your point being?  
  
Allura walked over to Lance and grabbed his hand. She stuck her tongue out at Keith, who just laughed at her. Lance looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
L-Princess, what are you doing?  
  
A-I'm holding your hand.  
  
L-I can see that, why?  
  
A-Oh, well, I thought you were upset that I was holding Keith's hand and not yours.  
  
L-Personally, I think that you both have problems, but at the same time, I'm glad you two finally came around. I thought I was going to be old man by the time one of you made a move.  
  
He walked off towards the castle leaving Allura and Keith alone to laugh out loud at him.  
  
K-I don't want to see that again.  
  
A-What?  
  
K-My Princess holding my best friend's hand.  
  
A-Jealous are we?  
  
K-Not a chance, it just bruises the ego.  
  
She laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the castle.  
  
A-I forgot to tell you, we're throwing a ball in honor of Galaxy Garrison, this Friday.  
  
K-How is it only two days away, and I'm just now hearing about this?  
  
A-With all the excitement, I forgot to tell you.  
  
K-I don't think you're up to it. You just had your accident yesterday, and do you know how long it takes to make security arrangements for something like this?  
  
A-Keith, relax. How much security could we possibly need? Galaxy Garrison is going to be there. There should be over two hundred soldiers alone, not including the castle guards. Besides, I have you.  
  
K-Next time Princess, give me some notice, ok?  
  
A-Oh all right.  
  
It was now the day of the party. Keith straightened out his tie and then made his way to Allura's room. Over the last two days, Allura had been so busy with the preparations, that he hadn't seen her since the night in the garden. He was actually a bit nervous about seeing her again. Hopefully she had seen the flowers he left next to her bed last night, so she would know that he had been thinking about her. She was just about ready when there was a knock at the door. She smoothed out her dress and took a final look in the mirror. As she opened the door, she saw Keith standing in his formal flight suit. He was holding a stargazer lily in his hand. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an emerald green satin dress that had a corset bodice. It was strapless and low cut. The dress flared at the waist and glittered in the light. The radiant smile that was on her face disappeared as Keith continued to look at her but not say a word. A smile came to his face as he saw the worry appear on hers.  
  
K-Don't worry Princess, you look breath-taking.  
  
He brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
  
A-Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself Captain.  
  
K-Shall we?  
  
She nodded as he placed her hand in the nook of his elbow. They walked toward the ballroom doors where they were announced. They talked and mingled with people. The ball appeared to be a success seeing that everyone was having a good time. Marshall Graham walked up to Keith and Allura and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
G-Captain, I believe you are the envy of every man in this room tonight.  
  
K-Thank you sir.  
  
G-So, I was talking to Coran, and he tells me that you haven't heard a peep out of Doom for weeks.  
  
A-No, they've been too quiet. I know they are up to something.  
  
K-We do have a new problem though and were not sure if it's Doom related. It's a ship that keeps showing up than magically disappearing right before our eyes. Within a seconds notice it can't even be detected on radar. It attacked the princess earlier this week, but we have no proof that it's Doom. Sven should be arriving over the next few days to fly in Allura's absence.  
  
G-Sounds more like a ghost ship to me. Well if you should need help, just give us a call. We just had another class graduate, so we have enlisted about two hundred more recruits.  
  
K-Thank you Marshall.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Graham had noticed that Allura couldn't take her eyes off Keith and got the feeling that the two of them wanted to be alone.  
  
G-If you two will excuse me, Marshall Ludwig is over there, and I think I here the first waltz of the evening.  
  
He winked at the two of them and left. Keith and Allura looked at each other and laughed.  
  
A-Are we that obvious to everyone?  
  
K-From what the rest of the team tells me, we've been that obvious for three years.  
  
He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Her left hand was clasped tightly in his, and the other laid gently on his shoulder. He pulled her a little closer by the waist as they danced gracefully to the music. They looked perfect together. Every person in the room was watching them, but they were oblivious to the fact again. They moved in perfect unison with the music, her dress flowing around his legs as he spun her around. She looked like an angel. He pulled her close to him as they slowed their movements. She rested her head on his chest, their clasped hands lying against his heart.  
  
The song came to an end and he walked her over to a servant carrying a tray with champagne. Keith grabbed a glass for each of them and grabbed a spoon from the table next to him. He clanked the spoon on his glass gathering everyone's attention. Allura looked at him puzzled, wondering what he was doing. He took Allura's hand and walked with her to the middle of the ballroom.  
  
K-Everyone, if I may just have your attention for a minute. There's something I need to say.  
  
A-Keith, what are you doing?  
  
K-The right thing.  
  
The room became quiet and all the people gathered round to here what their beloved Captain had to say.  
  
K-Like I said, there is something important I need to say, and I only feel it proper that it be here tonight, in front of all our friends and family. I have been living on this planet now for three years. In this time, I have gotten to know most of you very closely. I've grown to care and love all of you. You have all welcomed me in and showed me respect and love as well. Until I came to Arus, I had no family of my own. You are my family now and for that I thank you.  
  
He looked at Allura who had tears in her eyes. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
  
K-Allura, in the past three years, I have changed so much. You have made me in to the person I am today. I have never met a more carrying, devoted loving woman in my life that even compares to you. We have denied our love and feelings for three long hard years. I almost lost you a couple of days ago, and I had never had such a feeling of fear in my whole life. That day changed my life forever.  
  
He took both of her hands in his and looked into her tear filled blue eyes.  
  
K-Princess, I love you, more than I ever thought possible to love someone. Coran told me a couple of days ago that your father gave his blessing for us to be together. I'm begging you to make me the luckiest man in this galaxy and be my wife.  
  
He got down on one knee and kneeled before her.  
  
K-Allura, will you marry me?  
  
The tears rolled down her cheeks in a stream. She nodded her head as a radiant smile came to her face.  
  
A-Yes, Yes I'll marry you!  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
A-I love you so much!  
  
They both had tears rolling down their cheeks. He jumped up and swung her in circles causing her to laugh. Coran lifted his glass and looked at the people in the room pleased by what had just happened.  
  
C-A toast! To the happy couple, may you live long happy lives, and be as wise as the late King Alfor, and Gwendolyn.  
  
Everyone in the room raised their glasses and cheered for the future King and Queen of Arus. Keith and Allura rose their glasses to that toast and drank. He put his glass down and kissed her again. Pidge and Lance were the first two people to get over to the happy couple to congratulate them. A few minutes later the music started back up and people said their congratulations to them. After a while Keith pulled her on to the dance floor with him. He needed to feel her in his arms again. Keith wrapped his arms around her as they danced to the soft music as the crowd continued to cheer for the happy couple.  
  
A-I can't believe you proposed. This is all happening so fast.  
  
K-You're not getting sick of me already are you?  
  
A-Of course not. I just feel like my head is spinning.  
  
K-We've waited three long years Ally. I wouldn't exactly say that this is all happening so fast.  
  
A-I know. No more waiting.  
  
K-I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy.  
  
He tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. All of a sudden, a shot rang through the ballroom. Everyone started screaming and running. Keith looked up to see what was going on but his thoughts was broken when he felt the princess slump into his arms. He looked at his hand that had just been on her back and it was covered in blood.  
  
K-Allura.oh god.  
  
He slowly guided her to the floor.  
  
K-Somebody help me!!  
  
He looked back at her. Her face was pale and there was a trickle of blood at her mouth.  
  
K-Ally open you eyes, look at me. Please look at me.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
A-What happened? It hurts...  
  
K-I know sweetheart, you're going to be just fine. Just hold on a little longer.  
  
Keith looked up at the balcony and saw Lotor standing there. Lotor stood there shocked. He couldn't believe he hit the princess. He would have never have done anything to hurt her. He loved her too much for that. He glanced down as Keith tried to stop the bleeding. Lance and Hunk ran to where Keith was.  
  
L-What happened?  
  
K-We have to get her to the medical wing. There's so much blood. It won't stop.  
  
H-Do we know where the shots came from?  
  
Keith looked up to where Lotor stood a moment ago, but was now gone.  
  
K-It was Lotor, I saw him.  
  
Keith grabbed her in his arms and ran towards the medical wing. Coran and Lance ran after them, leaving Pidge and Hunk to make sure that all the guests got to their transportation safely. They had the castle guards do a parameter check to see if there was any chance that Lotor was still on the premises. As Keith laid her on one of the hospital beds waiting for the doctor, he ripped the sheet off and applied pressure to her back.  
  
K-Give me some of that gauze, we have to slow the bleeding until Gorma gets here.  
  
Dr. Gorma walked in to the room, dressed in medical scrubs.  
  
D-How is she? What kind of wound did she receive?  
  
K-She's unconscious, she was shot in the back with a blaster.  
  
D-You two have to leave now, we have to get started right away.  
  
Keith nodded his head and Lance followed him out of the room.  
  
C-How is she?  
  
K-Gorma's performing surgery on her as we speak.  
  
Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder making him glance up at him  
  
K-It's never going to end. I don't need to worry about protecting her up in the air; I can't even protect her in her own damned castle. . L-Don't be so hard on yourself. You can't be everywhere at once. Look if it makes you feel better, he was probably trying to shoot you, and not her.  
  
K-I knew I could count on you pal. You always have a way of making me feel better.  
  
The smirk on his face disappeared as he thought of Lotor.  
  
K-How the hell did he get in here?  
  
L-I don't know, but Graham said Lt. Caldwell saw a large ship that just mysteriously disappeared.  
  
K-It was Doom all along.  
  
Keith leaned up against the wall and stood there. It had already been a while and the waiting was driving him nuts.  
  
K-How long have they been in there already?  
  
C-For about two hours.  
  
Keith sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. What if she didn't pull through? He couldn't think like that. He wanted to see her so badly. The waiting was going to kill him, he was sure of it. The sound of alarms going off from her room broke him from his thoughts. Dr. Gorma came running out in the hall yelling for three more nurses to join him.  
  
D-Code Blue! I need all medical staff in here now! We're loosing her!  
  
K-No!  
  
Keith bolted towards the door, and a nurse stopped him.  
  
N-Captain, you have to stay back!  
  
K-That's my fiancée in there!  
  
N-I know, but there is nothing you can to do to save her, get in our way and you will help us loose her!  
  
Lance grabbed Keith by the arm, tears in his eyes.  
  
L-Keith, we have to let them work on her. She'll pull through this, she's a fighter.  
  
C-Nurse White, please help our princess.  
  
N-We'll do all that we can Coran.  
  
The nurse ran in the room, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
K-Ally! No!  
  
Keith slammed his fists on the door, as anger flooded over him. Tears stung at his eyes. He wished Lotor was standing in front of him right now so he could kill him. Keith leaned up against the wall. He slowly slid down it to a sitting position. His head was in his hands, as he racked over the security measures. How had Lotor gotten in? How had he gotten past the guards and two hundred G.G. soldiers? He sat there practically numb for the next couple of hours. Finally the door of the OR room opened and Gorma came walking out. Keith felt a wave a nausea flow through him at the sight of the doctor's scrubs completely covered in blood. Allura's blood. Keith and Coran bolted up to see what the doctor had to say.  
  
K-How is she Doc?  
  
G-Well, we had quite a scare there. The blast had struck her smaller intestine, causing internal bleeding. She did pull through, but the next couple of days will be key if she is to recover. Just remember that she's a fighter, you know that.  
  
K-Are her chances for a full recovery good?  
  
G- I definitely believe so.  
  
K-Thank you.  
  
D-I only did what I could, she did all the rest.  
  
K-Can we see her?  
  
D-Yes, but please only one at a time. I know you all want to see her, but she needs her rest. She'll recover quicker that way.  
  
Keith nodded his head and shook his hand. Coran looked over at Keith and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
C-Go on son, your future wife is waiting to see you.  
  
Keith smiled at that thought. He nodded his head and walked to her doorway. He stopped once he saw her face. He had never seen her look so pale before, but she still looked radiant. He walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He took her small hand in his, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
K-Hey beautiful, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that you need to get better. You know how inpatient I am.  
  
He sat there for a few minutes and didn't say anything. He just listened to the soft sound of her breathing, and watched the heart monitor as it beeped. He looked over his shoulder and saw Coran standing there. He knew the others wanted to visit with her also. He leaned down next to her cheek and whispered in her ear.  
  
K-I'll be back soon, I know the others want to visit you too. I love you.  
  
He kissed her cheek and walked over towards Coran. Coran embraced him in a hug. It was almost awkward to Keith, because he had never done anything like that to him before.  
  
C-Why don't you go get cleaned up. You look a mess and might frighten the princess if she wakes up.  
  
Keith looked down at himself and knew what Coran was talking about. He was also covered in her blood. He nodded his head and went to his room and showered. About an hour later, he almost felt like a brand new man. He was on his way back to Allura's room, when he stopped just outside her doorway. Lance was in with her.  
  
L-Princess, you have to get better soon. I think Keith is going to loose it if one more thing happens to you. A man can only take so much.  
  
He was quiet for a minute and then looked at her again.  
  
L-Bet you never knew, but I've always been a little jealous of Keith. He was the top cadet in our class. All the girls fawned over him, even though he never noticed. Then we came here. He was captivated by you. He's been in love with you for the three years he's been here. You know Keith though; he was always too noble to admit it. I know that you've been in love with him for probably as long. I've wanted what the two of you had for three years, all though neither of you knew it. I hope one day, I can find that person, who means as much to me as you do to each other. I'm happy for you both. I've never seen any one who deserves each other's love the way you do. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. I know he'll treat you like the beautiful princess that you are. Just think, after the wedding I'll be calling you sis. After all I'm the closest thing to a brother that he has.  
  
K-You know you'll always be the brother I never had.  
  
Lance looked over his shoulder, shocked to see Keith there.  
  
L-Hey, you look better.  
  
K-Thanks, I really needed that shower. How is she?  
  
L-About the same. I told her that when she wakes up, I'm still gonna teach her how to play strip poker.  
  
Keith laughed. He knew Lance wasn't serious, but he was glad he said it. He needed something to lighten his spirits.  
  
L-I think, I'm gonna get ready for bed. If you need anything, just let me know.  
  
K-Thanks.  
  
Lance nodded his head and left the room. Keith pulled up his chair next to the bed.  
  
K-Hey Ally, I'm back.  
  
He tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled out a book to read. After a couple of hours of reading, Keith had fallen asleep. It was about five in the morning when Allura first woke up. She stirred around a bit at first, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Keith sitting next to her bed. A smile came to her lips. He sat with her the whole night. She looked at the way he was sleeping and knew he would have a crank in his neck if he didn't change his position. She touched his cheek with a featherlike stroke. He twitched his nose, but did not waken. She caressed his cheek and said his name. He jumped up startled, and realized that she had woken up.  
  
K-Ally, your awake! Doc told me you probably wouldn't wake up till tomorrow night.  
  
A-Since when do I ever listen to doctors?  
  
Keith laughed and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes.  
  
K-How are you feeling? I should go get Gorma.  
  
A-No, please, I feel fine considering.  
  
She let out a small yawn and tried to stretch a little.  
  
K-As much as I would like to continue looking in those beautiful blue eyes of yours, you need to get some rest. You look exhausted. The last few days between both accidents has put a lot of stress on your body. Besides I need you in top shape because we have a wedding to plan.  
  
She smiled at him. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips  
  
A-I am tired. You look like you haven't slept in days.  
  
K-I'll survive.  
  
A-Keith, please, lie next to me and get some rest.  
  
K-Ally, I'm fine really.  
  
A-Will you just hold me then for a while. You don't have to stay, just stay till I fall asleep. I keep having nightmares.  
  
K-Of course.  
  
He slowly climbed in the bed, careful of all her IV cords and equipment. As he pulled the blanket over the two of them. He kissed her softly on the lips  
  
K-I love you.  
  
A-Love you, she whispered as she fell off to sleep.  
  
He pulled her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her hair. The second he heard her breathing even out, his eyes closed as well. He had a smile of contentment on his face from being able to hold her in his arms again.  
  
To be cont. Please review! It helps me type faster!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dr. Gorma walked in to the hospital room and smiled at the sight before his eyes. It was obvious just how much their Captain loved the Princess. Keith slowly opened at hearing the movement in the room. His gaze met that of the doctor as he watched him check Allura's vital stats.  
  
K- Morning Doc.  
  
Dr.-Same to you Commander. Did she wake last night?  
  
A smile came to his lips as he remembered how happy he was last night when she first woke up.  
  
K-Yes she did.  
  
Allura started to stir about and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a soft sigh and smiled when she looked up into Keith's dark brown eyes.  
  
A-Hi.  
  
K-Hey sleepy head. I think Dr. Gorma needs to check you out. I'll go arrange for some breakfast while he does a few tests.  
  
A-That sounds good. I'm starving.  
  
He slowly climbed out of the bed, careful of all the cords that were attached to her. He went down to the kitchen and saw Nanny skirting about making breakfast. She was moving so quickly that she almost smashed a carton of eggs on his chest.  
  
N-Captain, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in.  
  
K- That's all right.  
  
N-You look much better. The Princess must have woken last night.  
  
K-Yes she did. Dr. Gorma is doing some tests right now.  
  
N-How does she look?  
  
K-Breath taking. She looks beautiful.  
  
Nanny let out a small laugh and shook her head.  
  
K-What's so funny Nanny?  
  
N-You. It's so funny to hear you talk like this about our Princess. Especially since you tried for three years to hide your feelings. You fooled nobody though.  
  
K-I guess a lot has changed over the last couple weeks.  
  
N-Yes it has. It's for the better though. You give her direction. She needs that. Well Captain, if you will excuse me, I have to get breakfast ready, my poor sweetie is probably starving.  
  
K-Nanny, how soon do you think we could have the ceremony?  
  
N-Oh no you don't. I've been waiting for this my whole life. It will be the most beautiful ceremony ever. You can't have something of that magnitude ready in a few days.  
  
K- Not that quick. I was thinking about a month's time.  
  
N-Well, I will have to get my planner out and get the seamstresses.  
  
K-Thanks Nanny.  
  
Keith made his way back to his room and showered. As he let the hot water cascade down his body, thoughts of the last few weeks clouded his mind. Rage and fear filled him as he thought of how close he came to loosing Allura twice in such a short period of time. He knew it would just be a matter of time before they came back. They would probably lay low for a while, knowing the castle would have beefed up their security.  
  
He got out of the shower and changed his clothes. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the small box and smiled at it. He had intended on proposing to her under different circumstances. Unfortunately he couldn't control his emotions the night before and just blurted it out in front of the crowd. He looked at the ring one last time. It wasn't anything elaborate. A single karat diamond, set in a gold band, but it still set him back a bit. You'd think that Garrison would pay their officers a little more for the amount of risk the soldiers take daily. He put the small box in his pocket and looked up at the clock. He figured breakfast should be ready soon. He walked back to Allura's hospital room, just as Dr. Gorma was just leaving.  
  
Dr.-She's all yours Captain. She's doing quite well. We will probably be able to remove the stitches in about a week.  
  
K-Good. Thank you.  
  
He walked in to the room and she smiled at the sight of him. He pulled the chair that was in the corner of the room next to her bed.  
  
A-Dr. Gorma said I can go back to my room tomorrow.  
  
K-I'm glad. I'll feel better once I know your right outside my door again. Nanny should be here any minute with breakfast.  
  
She smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
A-Were we able to find out how Lotor got into the castle?  
  
K-No. Coran said he was going to check all the systems. It could have been there weren't enough people on guard. It was a huge ball last night. It would have been almost impossible to make sure all entrances were secure at all times.  
  
A-He tried to kill you last night.  
  
She slid her soft fingers down the side of his cheek.  
  
K-Unfortunately, he was a bad shot.  
  
A-Don't say that. I think I would have died, if something happened to you.  
  
He saw the worried look on her face and wanted nothing more that to pull her in his arms and never let her go. Instead he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed her temple.  
  
K-I'm fine Ally. I'll be even better when you're out of here, and Lotor is no longer a threat.  
  
Just then, the door opened with Nanny wheeling in a cart that had pancakes, fruit and juices on it. Nanny looked so happy to see her and to know that she was going to be all right. She leaned down and gave her a quick hug and then set up a breakfast tray on the bed.  
  
K-Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part. Nanny's going to bring you some designs and fabric samples. How does an outdoor wedding a month from today sound?  
  
Her eyes lit up and she flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
A-Your serious?  
  
K-I am, unless you're having second thoughts.  
  
A-No.never. Do we have to wait so long?  
  
N-You will have the wedding that you deserve Princess. I will not rush it. Besides it will probably be a few days before we can start your fitting for your dress. I will have Roma come to you later to bring you material. I'll be by shortly.  
  
She left the room leaving Keith and Allura laughing at her insistence on a traditional wedding.  
  
A-I think she has been planning my wedding since before I was born.  
  
K-From what she said earlier, she has been.  
  
He reached down in his pocket and pulled the small box out.  
  
K-I have something for you.  
  
A-What?  
  
He held the box up for her to see as he opened it.  
  
K-I should have given you this last night. I had wanted something a little more traditional, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
She looked at the ring and tears filled her eyes. He took the ring out of the box and lifted her palm to his.  
  
A-It's beautiful.  
  
He slid the ring on her finger then kissed it.  
  
K-I love you Ally. The only thing I want in this world is to be loved by you.  
  
A-Fear not Captain, because if that is your heart's only desire, then you've already had that for the last three years.  
  
He cupped her face and slowly lowered his face to hers. She closed her eyes waiting for his kiss, and when their lips finally touched, it was as if the whole world stood still. He slowly lowered his torso on her not wanting to put too much of his weight on her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other caressed his check. She let a small moan as the kiss became deeper and he sought entrance to the gates of heaven. His body was on fire, remembering flashes from a few nights ago, when he tasted every curve of her body. She raked her nails down his back almost sending him over the edge. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her beautiful face. He traced her lips with a finger, noticing their red swollen state from his kisses.  
  
K-As much as I would love to jump on this bed and have my way with you, I think we should wait till your feeling better.  
  
A-I don't know. I think we could manage.  
  
K-What have I done to you?  
  
He chuckled at the fact that she was batting her eyes and trying to seduce him.  
  
A-You'll pay for that!  
  
She punched him in the stomach, and laughed as he exaggerated the pain he felt, hugging his abs and whining.  
  
Over the next couple of days Allura was feeling much better and felt free at ease. She had already picked out the sample patterns for wedding gown, and had all her measurements taken. Nanny was making her veil. Keith had already had the whole team fitted in their formal flight uniforms, taking care of all the alterations. Allura looked down at the list on her desk. She checked off the items that were already being taken care of. She looked over at her dresser and saw the stack of invitations that had to be mailed. She groaned out loud at the thought of having to personally sign all of them. She picked up one of the cards with a smile on her face. Reading the words, she sighed dreamily where it mentioned their names. Husband. My husband. I wish every woman could find a man like Keith. She put the card down and went to castle control. She walked into the room and saw Coran sitting at the control panel.  
  
A-Hello Coran.  
  
C- Good Afternoon Princess.  
  
A-Everything still pretty quiet?  
  
C- Yes, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
A-What's wrong Coran? You look troubled.  
  
C-I'm worried about the wedding.  
  
A-What? Are you having second thoughts about Keith?  
  
C-Of course not. I have full faith in Keith as a devoted husband and future king of Arus. I'm worried about the ceremony being held outside. Do you realize the amount of security this is going to require?  
  
A-Yes I do, but I don't think it's impossible.  
  
C-It would be so much easier to maintain in the church.  
  
A-I know, but I want it to be romantic, and beautiful, just like in my dreams. I want candles and soft music, with the wind whispering in my ears.  
  
C-I know this is important to you. I guess we'll just have to make due.  
  
A-So where is everyone? It's so quiet.  
  
C-I think the team is out in the garden helping to set up and paint the gazebo.  
  
A-I think I'll go see if they need any help.  
  
She made her way out to the garden and saw Lance and Hunk nailing together the floor of the gazebo.  
  
A-Hey guys, do you need any help?  
  
L-Hey princess, you want to grab that can of paint and start in on that side panel.  
  
A-Sure. Where are the rose stencils?  
  
Pidge came up behind her and handed them to her.  
  
P-Here they are. I was just going to start painting the roses on those two panels. I already checked the base paint and it's dry. Here, why don't you do the roses, and I'll start the base paint on the other panel.  
  
She nodded her head and sat down on the ground. She took the small jars of red, maroon, and pink paint and blended the colors over the stencils. A couple minutes later she removed the stencil and had a perfect painted rose. She continued to do several more flowers than had Lance and Hunk nail up that part of the wall to the gazebo.  
  
L-So where's Keith at?  
  
A-He had to go to Galaxy Garrison. He wanted to see if Marshall Graham would help us with security. She looked at her watch. He had already been gone a couple of hours and knew he would be home soon. About twenty minutes later, he arrived back home and went out to the garden. He walked up to the group amazed at the progress they had made since this morning.  
  
K-Wow, it looks great.  
  
She walked up and put her arm around his waist.  
  
A-They haven't stopped working since you left.  
  
He smiled at her when he saw a streak of burgundy paint on her forehead. He wiped at the spot but it didn't come off.  
  
A-I know, I've got it all over me.  
  
Lance walked over to them and admired their handy work.  
  
L-It does look pretty cool. So how did you're meeting with Graham go?  
  
K-He sending us an additional 75 troops on top of the 50 that were already promised.  
  
A-It'll look more like a prison cell than a wedding.  
  
K-No it won't. They will all be in their formal flight suits, they'll have blasters on them, but that's it.  
  
Later that night as Allura slept in her bed wonderful dreams filled her head. She was dreaming of her wedding day. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and made her way down the aisle. As she looked down the aisle, Father Mika stood in the gazebo with a small book in his hands. She looked to both sides and saw the Voltron force lined up looking dashing in the flight suits. Romelle stood on the other side with a hankie drying her eyes. She smiled at everyone and looked up to Keith. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him smile and take a step down the gazebo to take her hand in his. He took her hand and she walked up the two stairs and took her place by his side. She watched Father Mika the whole ceremony and concentrated on her words. Finally after a few moments he pronounced them husband and wife. Allura turned to look at Keith. She screamed to the top of her lungs. Keith was on the ground, blood seeping from his chest. She looked at the man holding her hand. Blue flesh tightened the grip on her hand and pulled her close to him. She looked into Lotor's eyes and screamed again. She screamed for someone to help her. To help Keith who lay on the ground motionless with blood oozing from him. Lotor grabbed her and kissed her hard, laughing that he just married her and killed her beloved.  
  
Allura bolted up in her bed, bathed in sweat. She looked around her room and realized it was only a dream. She grabbed her robe and walked out in the hallway. She was too frightened to go back to bed. Was it just a dream or something more? Could it be a warning or an omen? She walked to the observatory and out on to the balcony. She stared out at the beautiful night sky above her. It was a clear night with a full moon. She pulled her robe a little tighter when the cool night breeze touched her skin.  
  
A-God please doesn't let anything happen at the wedding. Please keep all our friends and family safe.  
  
A hand clasped down on her shoulder and she jumped away ready to scream.  
  
K-Ally, it's okay, it's just me.  
  
His features turned to concern as saw her frightened state and the look of terror that was on her face.  
  
A-Keith.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He sat down on the chair to their left and pulled Allura onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and slowly rocked her back and fourth. A moment later she pulled back far enough to be able to look in his eyes.  
  
K-What is it? What's wrong?  
  
A-I had a nightmare. We were getting married.  
  
K-And you thought that was a nightmare?  
  
After a second she saw the smirk on his face and punched him in the arm.  
  
A-I don't know why I even bothered.  
  
K-I'm sorry. Tell me what happened.  
  
She smiled for a moment then lay her head on his chest.  
  
A-As I was saying, we were getting married. It was so beautiful, just how I want it to be, he pronounced us husband and wife and I turned to kiss you. You were laying dead on the ground, blood all around you. Lotor was holding my hand. He killed you and then he married me.  
  
K-No wonder you were so frightened. Ally, I'm fine. I'm right here. Everything will turn out all right. Besides it's gonna take more than Lotor to keep me from marrying you.  
  
He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. He could still feel her trembling a bit. He stood up and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
A-What are you doing?  
  
He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
K-You're going to get some rest.  
  
A-No, please I'm not tired. I don't think I could fall asleep even if I were.  
  
He carried her down the hall and stopped at his door. He typed in the code and the large metal door swooshed open.  
  
A-This isn't my room captain.  
  
K-I kind of noticed that.  
  
He walked in the room with the door shutting behind them. He gently laid her on his bed and turned the telescreen on. She laid her robe on the foot of the bed and scooted under the blankets.  
  
K-How about we watch a movie?  
  
A-That sounds good.  
  
He tossed a tape in the machine and turned the volume up a bit. He lay down next to her on the bed and she instantly cuddled next to him, sitting in the spread of his legs pulling the blankets over them. She quickly became engrossed in the film as she hardly ever got to see any Terran movies. Keith watched as his Princess stifled out a couple of yawns about a half hour later.  
  
K-Hey sleepyhead, you're not conking out on me already are you?  
  
A-Me? Hah, I can outlast you any day Captain.  
  
K-Do I hear a challenge coming from those sweet lips my dear Princess? Because that's what it sounds like to me.  
  
She felt herself begin to blush and for once found herself speechless. She began to feel the normal butterflies flutter about in her stomach from the lustful look in his eyes. His hand slowly caressed her cheek as his lips slowly descended upon hers. A small moan escaped her mouth that was just barely audible to his ears.  
  
A-Tell me again, what type of challenge was that?  
  
She reached up to undo the buttons on his blue pajama shirt and tossed it to the floor. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
About an hour later, Keith glanced at the clock and saw it was just past two in the morning. He reached over for his clock and set the alarm.  
  
A-What are you doing?  
  
K-Setting the clock. I don't think it would be a good idea if Coran or Nanny came barging in the room at 7:00 and saw the two of us here together.  
  
A-We're getting married in less than two weeks and you're worried about that?  
  
K-Fine, I won't set it, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming it all on you.  
  
She climbed up on his chest with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
A-This is something I have to remember. The future king of Arus afraid to be in the arms of the woman he loves.  
  
He gave a weary glance at her playful teasing.  
  
A-And I thought you were afraid of nothing.  
  
K-What ever gave you that idea? Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean that I'm not afraid.  
  
A- So tell me then, what are you afraid of?  
  
She seriously wondered because her captain never seemed to fear anyone. She always thought of him to be the bravest person she ever knew.  
  
K- You're my fear.  
  
She gasped at the statement and wasn't sure what he meant by it.  
  
A-You're afraid of me?  
  
K-Not of you. I'm afraid of the fact that I can't predict what's going to happen. Will you be safe, or will my feelings for you distract me from protecting you? We're in the middle of war right now, if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I'm also worried about if I'm going to be a good husband. A good father. Will I be able to serve the people of Arus as wisely as your father once did? To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I never knew my family. They were killed long ago, when the war started. I grew up in orphanages, so I never really had a sense of family. Lance and the guys are my friends. Best friends at that, but even they've joked about how hard I can be on them. I don't show too much emotion. I've never really opened up to any one before, at least not until you came into my life. You're the first person that I've ever loved. I know it's love because whenever I see you, my chest feels tight and I can't breathe. And when you're not around, all I think of is what are you doing, and how long will it be until I see you again. I'm scared though. I just hope I do this right and never loose touch of how I feel.  
  
She stared into his dark brown eyes with sure amazement. If she had ever had a doubt about her feelings for him before, that would have cleared it up instantly. She sniffed a little as tears brimmed her eyes. He looked at her with concern and wiped the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
  
K-Ally I didn't mean to make you cry.  
  
A-You are the most amazing and wonderful man I have ever known. I feel honored that you would even want my as your wife. I also think that together, we can make any thing possible.  
  
Shortly after that, both had fallen asleep. At about 7:15 in the morning, Allura opened her eyes and tried to move, but couldn't, she looked over to her right and saw that Keith had his arm protectively wrapped around her midriff. She smiled and noticed how handsome he looked. He could also pass for a little boy, from the way he was wrapped around her with his face barely visible from the pillow. A moment later the castle alarms went off. Allura's eye's opened wide and Keith's body jerked up.  
  
K-There's trouble!  
  
Keth threw on his pajama bottoms and Allura grabbed her robe. Neither looked decent but didn't have time to worry about that. They ran out of his room towards Castle Control as did the other members of the Voltron Force. Nanny and Coran were standing at the main counsel and looked in shock at the under dressed Captain and Princess.  
  
A-Coran, what's going on?  
  
C-Where have you been child? Nanny came to your room and saw that your bed hadn't been slept in. We thought Lotor might have come during the night and kidnapped you!  
  
Lance and Hunk looked at each other and saw the way Allura and Keith were dressed. They knew instantly where she had slept that night.  
  
L-I think we should head back to our rooms. Come on guys, this could get ugly.  
  
The rest of the team slowly walked out of Castle Control and spied outside the door.  
  
C-I demand an answer to why the princess did not sleep in her room last night.  
  
K-Allura had a nightmare. I heard her. She was too frightened to go back to sleep.  
  
C-Do you expect to me to believe this?  
  
A-Coran, Keith and I are grown adults. For goodness sake, we are getting married in less than two weeks!  
  
N-You have both shown irrational behavior. You nearly scared us half to death!  
  
K-We're sorry. Allura should have went to her own room last night. We didn't mean to frighten anyone.  
  
C-I should punish you both! I'm very upset over this.  
  
K-Coran, consider it my fault. I'll take the blame. Just remember though, you were in love and married once before as well.  
  
Coran thought back to almost thirty years ago to his beautiful wife. He could remember how helplessly in love he was until Zarkon had shown up. She had been killed during one of Doom's firsts attacks.  
  
C-I suppose you are right. Let's try to keep from this happening again until the wedding though all right?  
  
A-Agreed.  
  
She looked at Keith, who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
A- I think I will go shower now. We still have plenty of preparations to take care of still.  
  
K-I'll walk you back to your room.  
  
They left castle control and walked right into Lance and the other guys. Lance was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
K-Lance, I'm warning you.  
  
L-Not a peep. besides, I can't believe how easy you guys got off.  
  
Allura's face was red. Everyone in the castle practically knew that she had spent the night with Keith. What did she have to be embarrassed about? She knew if she let Lance continue, that he would never stop his jokes, and Keith would want to kill him. She put her hand on Keith's chest as traced a finger down his abs. Keith looked up at her wondering what the heck she was doing.  
  
A-My dear Captain, I believe we do have a shower to take, come on, I'll soap up your back.  
  
Keith looked at the rest of team and saw their jaws drop. He looked at Allura with a big smile and realized what she was doing.  
  
K-She's right. We have to shower.  
  
He looked at her smile and wanted to laugh.  
  
K-Let me just grab a couple of towels from my room and I'll meet you.  
  
A-All right, don't be gone long.  
  
She walked down the hall with a sway in her hips knowing she had four sets of eyes watching her. Keith turned back around and saw for once that Lance was completely speechless.  
  
K-I uh. have to go.Royal business to take care of. See you later.  
  
He walked down towards his room to grab some towels.  
  
L-Did you see what I just saw?  
  
H-Yeah, I think I did.  
  
P-Are they going to do it again?  
  
L-I can't believe that he.I.I. need a shower.  
  
About five minutes later Keith made his way to the Princess's room. She opened the door with a smile on her face.  
  
K-I can't believe you just did that.  
  
A-Did you see his face?  
  
They both laughed and then Keith lifted her up in the air.  
  
A-What are you doing?  
  
K-Taking you up on that shower. After all you did say you were going to wash my back.  
  
He winked at her and carried her to the master bathroom. About an hour later, Keith and Allura were finished showering and were getting dressed. She walked up to him so he could button up the back of her dress.  
  
A-That was nice. We'll have to do that again soon.  
  
K-I agree.  
  
He glanced over at the clock on her nightstand.  
  
K-It's still early enough for lion practice.  
  
A-You're not going to make me quit the team once we are married are you?  
  
He stared at her and thought carefully before he responded. He knew that she would ask this question one day, and hoped that his answer wouldn't lead to an all out war between them. He'd probably have to sleep out in the garden tonight.  
  
K-I don't know Ally.  
  
A-I knew you were going to do this to me! I'm a good pilot.  
  
K-You are, in fact your one of the best I've seen. Most people train for years at the academy, then have to wait for mission status. You've only been flying for two years.  
  
A-Then why are you thinking about kicking me off?  
  
K-I didn't say I was kicking you off.  
  
A-You sure didn't say that you weren't.  
  
K-Ally, how can we both be on the team? You're going to be Queen of Arus. As your husband, I'm going to be King. If something should happen to us, who will defend Arus?  
  
A-I know what you say sounds logical. I just love flying so much.  
  
K-We'll figure it out.  
  
She nodded her head with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
K-Come on, let's go practice.  
  
He took her hand and started to lead her out the door when the castle alarms went off.  
  
A-Good lord, they didn't even try to find us this time!  
  
K- Your right, something's wrong.  
  
They ran down the hall to castle control and saw the rest of the team following them.  
  
L-It's good to see you two dressed. Who's bedroom did they forget to check this time?  
  
K-I have a feeling there's trouble.  
  
The door opened and Coran stood at the monitor.  
  
K-What is it Coran?  
  
C-It looks like our ship has come back.  
  
K-The ship that attacked Allura?  
  
C-Yes.  
  
K- Come on team, let's go get 'em!  
  
They ran towards their chute, but Keith stopped.  
  
K-Allura, I don't want you going out there.  
  
A-Keith, don't start this now.  
  
K-Stay here. That's an order.  
  
A-Why?! The last time you tried this, they disappeared. Whoever is in that thing is after me. I'll bait him. If I don't go out there, we'll never get this creep.  
  
Keith considered what she was saying and was in turmoil over the situation.  
  
K-Fine, you can go, but stay behind me and let me cover you.  
  
A-Agreed.  
  
She started to run towards her chute and he grabbed her hand.  
  
K-Be careful.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and saw his concern. She had never seen him look so uncertain.  
  
A-I will.  
  
They caught up with the rest of the team and took flight.  
  
K-All right team, I want everyone to cover Allura. Don't let that guy get any where near her.  
  
L-Nice of you two to show up! Let's go kick some ass!  
  
They zoomed in on the target and locked on to it's position with their radar.  
  
K-Okay team, let's hit that bastard with everything we've got!  
  
All five lions launched rockets and watched with anticipation. A moment later after the smoke cleared, the ship appeared unscathed.  
  
K-Damn it! Get ready to launch again.  
  
After the second round cleared and they were no better that when they had started, Allura opened up a channel to Keith's terminal.  
  
A-Keith this isn't working.  
  
K-I kind of noticed that.  
  
A-I have an idea.  
  
K-What?  
  
A-Let him take me.  
  
K-Are you crazy?  
  
L-You are crazy!  
  
A-Will you two listen to me for a moment! Nothing we do even scratches that thing. Let me get inside. I can figure out how this thing works.  
  
K- No, absolutely not.  
  
A-Keith please, if I can get to the command center, I can drop their shields. Then you can attack them.  
  
K-How can we attack with you in the ship?  
  
A-I'll get back in my lion and escape. When I give the word, you shoot.  
  
K-What if the ship disappears like last time?  
  
A-You can home in on my beacon. Just pick up on my signal.  
  
K- It'll never work.  
  
P-Actually, I think we have a good chance.  
  
K-Shut up Pidge!  
  
P-Listen Keith, if the situation was turned around you would do it in a heartbeat, and none of us could stop you.  
  
Keith looked back at his monitor to Allura.  
  
A-I can do this. I need you to trust me.  
  
K-I trust you.  
  
A-Wait for my signal.  
  
K-How long?  
  
A-I don't know, an hour?  
  
K-No, that's too long, you have 30 minutes max.  
  
A-That might not be enough time.  
  
K-If you're gone one second over 30, I'm coming in.  
  
She nodded her head and put her hand to the monitor. He touched the screen where her hand lay and sighed. She could see his brows furled together and the terrified look in his eyes. He could tell that she was frightened. He knew her too well and could always tell when she was wearing a brave front.  
  
K-Come back to me.  
  
A-I promise.  
  
She flipped on her beacon and Keith locked on to her coordinates.  
  
A-I'm ready, have you locked in?  
  
K-I've got you. Be careful.  
  
He looked up at the ship and watched how it quietly stood by waiting to see their next move.  
  
K-All right team, let's pull back. Allura, set you timer.  
  
A-All set. See you in 30 minutes.  
  
She pushed down on her throttle and flew towards the ship. Keith watched in slow motion, his heart being wretched from his body. Just as Keith was about to abort the mission, Lance spoke up.  
  
L-Relax Keith, she can do this.  
  
All of a sudden a bright yellow beam shot out from the hull of the ship. It surrounded Allura. Keith jerked to attention and watched helplessly as the beam captured her lion and slowly pulled it towards the ship.  
  
The team sat quietly and watched as a cargo door of the ship opened, slowly pulling Allura inside. Within a moment, her lion was gone. The door closed to the ship and sealed her inside. Keith looked at his monitor. He tried to bring Allura up on visual but couldn't.  
  
K-I can't read her.  
  
L-Give it a second Keith.  
  
K-No, something's not right.  
  
He looked at his radar trying to track her beacon. All of a sudden, a buzzer went off in his lion.  
  
L-Keith, what is that?  
  
K-I just lost Allura's signal. Her beacons off. We can't track her.  
  
P-How can it just shut off? It's programmed to stay on even if the lion is fully drained.  
  
K-I don't like this, I'm going in.  
  
L-Keith wait!  
  
He thrust down on the throttle sailing toward the ship. He could hear all the Voltron members yelling for him to come back.  
  
Keith looked up at the ship with an anxious feeling. Sweat dripped from his brow as he increased his speed. He knew that if he didn't get her out of there now, it might be too late. Just as he was nearing the ship, trying to locate the cargo doors, it vanished. Keith slammed his fists down on the counsel.  
  
K-No!  
  
He stared at the empty sky and then his radar. Nothing. It had completely disappeared just like the other times.  
  
L-Where the hell did it go?  
  
K-I'm heading out. Lance you come with me, Pidge and Hunk, head to the castle.  
  
H-Why do we have to go back? Let us help!  
  
K-I need you both at the Castle in case something happens. Come on Lance!  
  
Lance and Keith made their way out of Arusian atmosphere. Keith was hoping that when the ship disappeared, it simply left for space, and would show up again while heading to its destination.  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes. Everything was dark. She looked at her watch and checked the time. It had been an hour past the half hour Keith gave her. She grabbed her blaster next to the counsel and opened the hatch. She knew Keith was worried. Why hadn't he come? Fear enveloped her at the thought that something had happened to him and the team. She climbed down her lion, still surrounded in pitch black. She flipped the switch of her flashlight, but it was dead. She sighed and tossed it to the ground. She started to go back to her lion to see if she had another source of light, when all of a sudden light filled the room. She covered her eyes for a brief second, adjusting to the brightness.  
  
A-Who's there? Show yourself!  
  
She had her gun poised waiting. She spun around when she heard movement behind her.  
  
A-Haggar, I should have known.  
  
H-Princess Allura. What a nice surprise. We always love to have company.  
  
A-What do you want Haggar?  
  
H-Personally, I want the end of Voltron, the end of Arus, and many others things. Unfortunately, that has to wait.  
  
A-Why?  
  
H-I have other plans for you.  
  
A-Which is?  
  
H-Lotor of course. A personal gift to my Prince.  
  
A-Where is he?  
  
H-He's at battle in the sixth quadrant as we speak. He doesn't know that I've even been to Arus. He'll be so happy when I tell him that I've fetched his bride. He's been pining for weeks since you and your dashing captain became engaged.  
  
A-I'll never marry Lotor. I would rather die a thousand deaths.  
  
H-That can be arranged too my dear.  
  
A-So why haven't you cuffed me and put me in a cell with your other slaves?  
  
H-Your royalty. At least Lotor believes so. Besides you can't escape. You have no power.  
  
Allura raised her gun and shot at the old witch. Nothing, her laser was completely dry.  
  
A-You've cut the power to my lion, my weapon, and even a simple flashlight. How did you manage all that?  
  
H-Obviously my power is a lot stronger than what you thought.  
  
A-Actually I was going to say that you found a new source. You were never capable of this before. Since you're not going to lock me up, do I have free reign of the ship?  
  
H-Why such interest Princess? I can read your thoughts. I'll show you the command center. You'll be surprised though.  
  
The two walked down the hall and waited for the doors to swish open. Allura couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. There was no one at post, no one flying the ship.  
  
A-Are we the only two aboard this ship?  
  
H-Yes.  
  
She looked at Haggar and noticed that she was wearing an amulet around her neck. It sparkled in the light of the command ship, delicate gold with a large black onyx stone.  
  
A-That's a beautiful amulet. I've never seen you wear it before.  
  
H-It was a gift.  
  
A-It's the source of you power isn't it?  
  
H-Foolish girl, I've been practicing magic since before you were born. I don't need jewelry to make my dreams come true.  
  
Allura watched her closely and could tell she was lying.  
  
A-So what do you plan to do with me in the mean time?  
  
H-I'm going to show you to your new room. Then I'll call Lotor. I think he'll be quite anxious to see you.  
  
She lead Allura down a few halls and unlocked the door in front of them. She stepped back and pushed Allura in the room.  
  
H-I hope you like your new accommodations, you may be here a while.  
  
She turned away and locked the door leaving Allura alone.  
  
A-I'm going to kill that witch!  
  
She sighed heavily and looked around the room. It was a very nice room. It had a large bed with satin sheets, a closet full of clothing that was befitting of a princess. Toiletries and makeup were in the bathroom.  
  
A-This is ridiculous. How long has she been planning this?  
  
She picked up a sheer piece of lingerie and tossed it to the side with disgust.  
  
A-This place looks more like a honeymoon suite.  
  
She opened the drawers looking for something to pick the lock on the door with. After tearing apart everything in the room all she had was a couple of hairpins and a metal nail file. She walked over to the door and tried to jimmy the lock. After about the five minutes, the nail file snapped in half. She tossed it to the floor and gave up.  
  
A-I'm never going to get out of here. Keith where are you?  
  
She looked around the suite and tears formed in her eyes. In the next few days, she and Keith would have been staying in a room similar to this on Terra. They had planned to go there for their honeymoon. She wanted more than nothing to be back home on Arus and in Keith's arms.  
  
  
  
L-Keith, maybe we should head back. We've been out here for hours, and we haven't seen any sign of that ship.  
  
Keith looked at his watch.  
  
K-Why don't you head back; I want to look around some more.  
  
L-Keith, we've already checked every planet near Arus. Galaxy Garrison has a rescue mission going as well. They have thirty-five ships looking for her as we speak.  
  
K-I don't know what to do.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
K-For the first time in my life, I don't have a plan. I don't even know where to begin. Allura's gone, we don't even know who has her. They disappeared right before our eyes and may not even be in this galaxy anymore.  
  
L-We'll think of something. Let's go home, regroup and talk to Coran.  
  
K-Let's go.  
  
They headed back towards the castle. A short while later they entered the command center. His eyes locked with Coran, who shot him an angry glance.  
  
C-This is all your fault!  
  
Keith looked at the ground, not able to meet his eyes.  
  
C-You said she could fly with you, and you let her go to the ship. What were you thinking?  
  
K-I don't know.  
  
L-Coran, calm down. It was the only plan we had. We didn't know that we would loose her signal. We can't figure out why her beacon quit working.  
  
Keith sat down in a chair, with his head in his hands. Coran walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
C-Keith, I'm sorry. I'm just upset.  
  
K-You have a right to be upset. This is my fault. I wanted to abort the mission, but I didn't. I'll get her back.  
  
P-What are we going to do?  
  
K-We have to keep everything quiet for now. The people of Arus can't find out about this right now.  
  
H-What are you going to do? If you remember, the two of you are getting married in four days.  
  
Keith stood up and left the room. He went to his room and sat down at his desk. He looked at the small vase of lilies to his left and smiled. Allura must have put those there when he wasn't looking. She had told him the other day that his study needed a woman's touch. He opened his file cabinet and pulled out blue print maps of the surrounding planets. He looked at the maps trying to figure where the ship could have taken her. About an hour later there was a knock at the door. He sighed aloud as he stood up to open it.  
  
He looked at the castle maid who had a small box in her hands.  
  
K-Can I help you?  
  
L-No your highness, I was just coming to drop this off with you.  
  
K- Thank you.  
  
He took the box and sat back down at his desk. He opened the small box and saw two gold bands. He looked at the rings and put the larger one on his hand. He had forgotten that they were being sized and engraved. He looked at the delicate work inside his ring and smiled. "Love Always, Allura" was written on the inside of thick gold band. He picked up the smaller band and looked at the words inside her ring. "Princess Mine, Love Keith" The ring was so small that the words wrapped all the way around the band. One more letter and it would have never fit.  
  
K-I love you Allura. I'll find you  
  
Allura jolted up in her bed. I love you Allura. I'll find you. She knew she had just heard Keith talking to her and that it wasn't a dream.  
  
A-Keith, I'm okay, I love you too.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that she had been asleep for a few hours. She saw a tray of food sitting on the table beside her. She picked up the apple and took a bite. If she was so powerless over Haggar, why was she locked up in this room? She walked over to the door and started pounding on it.  
  
A-Let me out of here, you can't keep me locked in here like a prisoner!  
  
A few moments later, the door opened.  
  
Lotor stepped inside the room.  
  
A-Lotor, what are you doing here?  
  
L-Well, Allura, I guess I could say the same for you.  
  
A-I demand that you let me go.  
  
L-I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
A-I want to go home.  
  
L-Home to your precious Commander. I bet he's really worried about you.  
  
A-What do you want from me? I don't love you Lotor. I never have.  
  
L-I want you to join me for dinner tonight.  
  
A-Do I have a choice?  
  
L-You always have a choice my dear. Just be careful what you choose.  
  
A-Fine. But I don't want to be locked up in this room.  
  
L-Join me then. Let's have a look around the ship.  
  
She nodded her head and followed him out the room. They walked in silence and made small talk as Allura memorized her way through the ship. She new she needed to remember how to get out when she had the chance to escape. A short while later they were seated at the dinner table. Lotor poured a glass of wine for the both of them.  
  
L-Was your lion damaged?  
  
A-I'm not sure. The power source is completely dry. Haggar's magic has improved quite a bit.  
  
L-I'm surprised as well. I had no idea about this ship.  
  
A-That amulet must have a lot of powers.  
  
L-It was a gift from a gypsy a few weeks ago. It was passed down for generations by this powerful warlock named Gael.  
  
A-I've heard of his bloodline. He passed on about thirty years ago didn't he?  
  
L-Yes.  
  
For the first time in their lives, they talked comfortably about normal things. Lotor picked up the plate offering her another piece of the cheesecake but she nodded her head.  
  
A-No thank you, I'm so full. If I keep this up, I'll never fit in my wedding dress.  
  
She saw the strained look on his face, and she thought she literally heard his heart break. She wanted to take the words back.  
  
A-I'm sorry, it just slipped.  
  
L-It's all right. You miss him don't you?  
  
A-Yes. He really is an amazing person.  
  
L-When is the wedding?  
  
A-Friday.  
  
L-When did you know you loved him?  
  
A-I think I knew all along. We had been strictly friends for three years. I think everyone knew we were in love but ourselves. Then one day Haggar showed up and attacked my lion. I crashed and almost drowned. I had stopped breathing and Keith saved my life. That was when I knew I could no longer hide my feelings for him.  
  
L-Haggar attacked you? She'll pay for that. I promise.  
  
A-I thought you knew of the accident, because you were at the Alliance Ball.  
  
L-I wanted to kill him that night. I hurt you in the process.  
  
A-You've hurt me many times Lotor.  
  
L-That is the last thing I would ever want to do.  
  
A-If you don't want to hurt me, than change. I'm sure you can be an honorable man.  
  
L-I don't think that's possible anymore Allura. I couldn't change in the past, even when you were free, and not engaged.  
  
A-I'm not saying that you have to be good at everything you do. But Arus is a peaceful planet. We don't want war, and blood and famine. We don't want to battle with Doom. We fight for our right to survive. For any man's God given right to live.  
  
L-Allura, I love you. I have since the moment I've laid my eyes upon you.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say.  
  
L-Even if I talked to my father to leave Arus alone, he wouldn't.  
  
A-Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about then.  
  
She slowly stood up from the table and walked back to her room. Lotor sat there and poured himself another glass of wine. He took along sip of the bittersweet liquid and looked over his shoulder.  
  
L-What do you want old witch?  
  
H-I was listening to your conversation with the Princess. I must say how pathetic you sounded.  
  
L-I didn't ask you. Why did you bring her here?  
  
H-I brought her here for you. For your father. Why else?  
  
L-Why didn't you tell me that you almost killed her a few weeks ago?  
  
H-It's true I attacked her, I didn't stay to see the damage I caused. Why are you so concerned for her now?  
  
L-Send her back to Arus.  
  
H-What? After all the trouble I went through to get her! You're an ungrateful son!  
  
L-She would never be hap-. what did you just say?  
  
H-I called you ungrateful.  
  
L-No, you called me an ungrateful son.  
  
H-Yes, Zarkon, has an ungrateful son.  
  
L-Your lying to me old witch. I can see it in your eyes.  
  
He jumped up and pinned her to the table with his sword at her throat  
  
L-Don't lie to me, or you will pay. What do you know of my mother?  
  
H-I am your mother you insolent fool!  
  
Allura came back after hearing all the commotion. She saw broken dishes and wine glasses on the floor, and saw Lotor pinning Haggar to the dinner table. She stared in horror as she heard Haggar tell Lotor that she was his mother.  
  
L-No, it can't be.my mother's name was Liana. I've seen pictures of her, she was beautiful. You're lying!  
  
H-Talk to Zarkon. He will tell you the truth. My true name is Liana. I was cursed by a sorcerer name Zyton right after you were born. Your father never looked at me the same. I don't think that he ever really loved me. Even though the sight of me disgusted him, I stood by his side and would still do what ever he wanted.  
  
L-So you have no quarrel with Arus; it's all because of my father.  
  
H-I won't let you send her back. I'll give Allura to Zarkon; he'll know what to do with her.  
  
L-He'll stick her in his harem, or the slave pits, she doesn't deserve that.  
  
H-I can think of another ideal concerning our Princess.  
  
L-What are you talking about?  
  
H-I want her essence. I want her soul and her beauty.  
  
L-No!  
  
Haggar touched the amulet around her neck and said a quiet chant. Lotor watched as a blue mist circled the princess. Allura was frozen as she felt the mist seep inside her skin, feeling dizzy, she dropped to her knees. Lotor let go of Haggar and ran towards the princess. Her face was aging, and her skin was rough and wrinkled.  
  
A-Lotor.what's happening.?  
  
L-Allura, lay still.  
  
He laid her back towards the floor and watched as Allura slowly wilted away to nothing. He looked at Haggar who skin was turning a bright creamy peach. Long black hair swayed at her hips. She was young and beautiful.  
  
H-Poor Princess Allura. Looks like your running out of time.  
  
She laughed aloud as she glanced at her new self. Lotor lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her throat.  
  
L-I'll kill you witch!  
  
H-I'm your mother!  
  
L-Makes no difference, if you remember, I poisoned my own father before.  
  
She started to reach for the amulet, but his hand blocked her. Instead he yanked the gold chain, breaking the clasp. He tossed it to the floor towards Allura.  
  
L-Allura, destroy the amulet!  
  
She looked at it lying by her side, and picked up the sword he had dropped minutes before. She used every bit of strength she had to hoist the sword in the air and slam the bottom of the handle smashing into the black onyx. The black gem shattered to pieces, causing Haggar to scream. Haggar fell limp to the ground and had changed back to her old withered former self. Allura stood up slowly and looked at herself, happy to be back to normal. She went to Lotor and gave him a hug. He slowly put his arms about her waist and breathed in her sweet vanilla scent. He memorized the way she felt against him, because he knew that she would never hold him like this again.  
  
A-Thank you.  
  
L- Go home to your Commander. Your lion should be operational again.  
  
A-You're a good man Lotor.  
  
She looked at him for another moment than ran towards her lion. He watched with a heavy heart as she left and realized that she would never be his. Within minutes she was back in her lion and making her to the cargo doors. She locked in her coordinates to Arus and put her throttle to full speed.  
  
Keith picked up his blueprints and climbed in to his lion. He punched in several coordinates to set his path to search for Allura. He put the key in the switch and his lion roared to life. Immediately his radar picked up a signal of ship coming in and began to beep. He pulled up his radar and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of the incoming ship. He quickly unbuckled his belt and opened the hatch to his lion. He climbed out and began to run down the pathway of the castle. The blue lion landed on the ground and Allura opened her hatch. She saw Keith running toward her and her heart leapt with joy. He was all right. Hopefully so was the rest of the team. She ran towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her in circles high in the air. She laughed aloud as tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled her close as his lips hungrily sought hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, then down her neck and then finally to her waist.  
  
K-I've been going crazy. We couldn't find you. What happened?  
  
A-I'm so happy to be home!  
  
K-Are you ok?  
  
He took a quick glance of her from head to toe, and she nodded her head. He pulled her tight once again and kissed her cheeks and nuzzled the side of her neck.  
  
K-I couldn't find you, you disappeared.the ship it was gone.  
  
She looked into his dark brown eyes that were shimmering with tears.  
  
A-I'm fine. I'm home now. Have I got a story to tell you.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him one more time, just happy to have his arms around her.  
  
K- Let's go inside. No one knows your back.  
  
Keith's communicator beeped.  
  
K-Keith here.  
  
C-On the contrary Keith, we heard and saw everything. It's good to have you home Princess.  
  
A-It's good to be home Coran. We'll be up in a few minutes.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
L-So your telling us, that Lotor was the one to let you escape?  
  
A-That's exactly what I'm saying. He saved my life. If he hadn't tossed me the amulet, I would be dead right now.  
  
K- There has to be some reason why he did it.  
  
A-Maybe when we were having dinner, I was able to get through to him.  
  
K-So what happened when you destroyed the amulet?  
  
A-I felt this flow of energy go through me. It felt so weird, as if I couldn't breathe. A moment later, I was back to my old self. Haggar was lying on the ground, and Lotor came to see if I was all right. I hugged him.  
  
K-What?  
  
A-I hugged him. He saved my life for crying out loud! I almost felt as if he were saying goodbye to me. It felt so sad.  
  
She looked at Keith who shook his head indignantly. She could see the displeased look on his face and couldn't understand why he was acting this way.  
  
A-What's wrong with you?  
  
He looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
K-Don't you see? Lotor doesn't just do things to be nice to people. Now he has collateral on you. One day he'll be back for the favor.  
  
L- He's right princess. That's just not Lotor's style.  
  
A-Well I'm sorry. Maybe you should call him up and yell at him for not letting me die. This way he won't come knocking on our door, when he needs help!  
  
She tossed the book that was in her hand down to the table and quickly left the room. Keith called after her, but she didn't stop. He turned and looked at the rest of the guys, who were smirking and laughing at him.  
  
P-Wow, that didn't go to well.  
  
L-Princesses.  
  
K-I can't believe she's acting like that. He almost killed her a week ago!  
  
L-So, if this is a preview of what marriage is, you still want to do it?  
  
K-Shut up Lance!  
  
He ran out of the room to go find her. After checking her bedroom and not finding her there, he went out to the garden. He spotted Allura sitting next to the fountain, dipping her fingers in the water. She glanced up at him and returned her attention to the ripples in the water.  
  
K-Ally, please don't be mad at me.  
  
A-That's a lot easier said, then done.  
  
K-Look, don't think for a moment, that I'm not grateful for what he did. But he shot you last week. You almost died from a bullet that was meant for me. I just think it's a guarded situation.  
  
A-Maybe there's a chance he can change.  
  
K-I hope that's the case. I hate the fact that I have to be grateful to him, but your home with me now. Even if he does turn over a new lease on life, it won't change anything with Zarkon. Even he told you that.  
  
A- I know, but I have to hope. It's all I have.  
  
She looked up at him as he sat down next to her.  
  
K-That's one thing that I admire about you.  
  
A-What's that?  
  
K-Your ability to forgive and move on.  
  
A-Don't try to butter me up Captain, because I know what you are trying to do.  
  
He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
K-I'm not doing anything.  
  
He gave her a sly smirk and kissed the soft flesh of her fingertips as he brought her hand to his lips.  
  
A-So any wedding jitters yet?  
  
He smiled at the fact that she always changed the subject to avoid certain situations.  
  
K-How could I? Your perfect.  
  
A- Sweet talk will get you everywhere Captain.  
  
K-How about a dip in the Jacuzzi?  
  
A-Well, I guess almost everywhere.  
  
She shivered at the thought of being alone with him in the hot tub. He grabbed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
K-Let's get you inside. I don't want you coming down with the flu on our wedding day.  
  
She smiled and took his proffered hand as he led her back in the castle.  
  
The next morning Allura awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She slipped her robe on and opened the door.  
  
A-Good morning.  
  
Keith leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
K-Indeed. I just wanted to let you know that Sven and Romelle should be here in about a half hour.  
  
A-I have to get ready. I didn't realize it's so late. Why didn't Nanny wake me sooner?  
  
K-I told her to let you rest. She agreed. You're going to be exhausted by tomorrow night.  
  
A-Not too exhausted.after all, it is our honeymoon.  
  
K-I'll remember that when we're on a fourteen-hour flight to Terra.  
  
A-I can't wait!  
  
She hugged him tightly than pushed him out the door to get ready. About twenty minutes later she was standing at the cargo bay with the rest of the team waiting their arrival. She was so happy to see Romelle. It had been so long since her last visit. The Princess of Pollux quickly ran out of the ship and grabbed Allura in a big hug.  
  
R-I'm so happy your safe cousin. Keith was a wreck while you were gone, I heard his transmission to Sven  
  
A-I'm fine really. You would never believe what happened. I have so much to tell you.  
  
She said hello to the rest of the group as Sven made his rounds with the guys. Sven was excited to hear that Nanny already had lunch waiting for them. That was one of the many things he missed on Arus. Nanny could cook with the best of them. Allura and Romelle went to her suit to try on her dress. Romelle still needed to have some alterations done to it.  
  
A-Thank god the seamstress was available today. You're swimming in this dress.  
  
R-I know. It really is beautiful though. It's such a delicate fabric.  
  
A short while later, the dress was taken to the sewing room to have the final touches put on.  
  
R-So how is Keith? I didn't really have a chance to talk to him earlier.  
  
A-He's good.  
  
R-I know he had to be terrified when you disappeared off his radar.  
  
A-I couldn't imagine how he felt. We knew there was a chance the ship would run, but we figured they could still lock on to my beacon. All I know is that when I came home, Keith was at the front of the castle. I saw him run to me, and my heart stopped. I'm not sure if I really understood what love was to that very second. It was if the world stood still and he was all I could see.  
  
She glanced up at Romelle as she flashed her a lazy grin.  
  
R-Yes I predict wedded bliss.  
  
They both laughed aloud as there was a knock on the door. Allura opened the door and smiled as she saw Keith and Sven standing there.  
  
R-Speak of the devils, we were just talking about the both of you.  
  
S-Maybe we should leave, it's not always good to be the center of conversation with two Princesses.  
  
K-Let's take our chances.  
  
Keith walked over to Allura and grabbed her hand. He sat down on the sofa pulling her in his lap.  
  
A-You know that you can't stay long.  
  
K-Why?  
  
A-Silly, you're not supposed to see the bride the day before the wedding! It's bad luck!  
  
S-Is it the day, or night?  
  
K-Ally, we live in the same castle on the same floor. Your bedroom is just down the hall from mine. I think it's almost impossible for me not to see you.  
  
A-Well you have to try. We don't need anything else trying to jinx our wedding.  
  
K-I don't know if I believe in all that bad luck stuff, but I'll humor you. All I know is that tomorrow will be perfect.  
  
She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
A-Yes it will be.  
  
Keith ran his fingers through her soft hair and cupped her cheek. He started to kiss her gain when Sven cleared his throat rather loudly. Keith looked over at him with a blush and grimace at the same time.  
  
K-Sorry guys. I guess we have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
Allura sat up pulling Keith with her and leading him outside the room.  
  
R-You too Sven, we'll see you tomorrow.  
  
K-Your kicking us out already?  
  
A-I'll see you tomorrow afternoon.  
  
K-Until then my princess.  
  
He kissed her hand and smiled brightly at her. Allura blushed as Sven grabbed Keith by the arm literally dragging him from the room.  
  
R-Allura you are so lucky. Keith is such a wonderful guy.  
  
A-Romelle, I'm so happy. Nothing could ruin tomorrow.  
  
R-Come on, let's go over the final preparations. By the time we are done with that, it should be time to go to bed.  
  
A-I know I won't get a single wink tonight. I have to many butterflies.  
  
They made their way to the courtyard making sure everything was set up. They went over final lists, seating arrangements, and double checked with Nanny that all the guys' dress uniforms were ready. A short while later they were tucked in bed trying to get a few moments of rest before the big day.  
  
  
  
To be Cont. Please Review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Nanny woke the two princesses for breakfast that morning, even though Allura only wanted a piece of toast.  
  
N-You have to eat more than that child. It's going to be such a long day.  
  
A-What if I can't fit into my dress? I haven't tried it on since last week!  
  
R-Sounds like someone is getting the wedding jitters!  
  
N-You must eat another slice of toast and some fruit. Don't make me put you over my knee on your wedding day highness.  
  
Allura plopped down on the chair and finished her breakfast. Shortly after that, she took a shower and waited to have her hair and makeup done. She took a look in the mirror and was extremely pleased. She sat and waited for Romelle to get ready. About an hour later, Romelle walked in to the room, wearing her dress. It was a deep shade of burgundy, very form fitting with a low cut front. She looked beautiful.  
  
A-Romelle, you look beautiful. Sven will keel over when he sees you!  
  
R-We don't want that now do we? I don't think it would make for good photos.  
  
Nanny walked into the room and couldn't believe that Allura wasn't dressed yet.  
  
N-Princess, the ceremony is in an hour, why aren't you dressed yet? We must hurry!  
  
A-I didn't realize it was so late already! Poor Keith, it would be horrible if he thought I left him at the altar.  
  
Nanny grabbed the dress off the hanger and rushed to Allura's side to help her slip it on. She quickly fastened the buttons in the back and smoothes out the front of the dress. She then picked up the train and attached it to the back of the dress.  
  
A-Thank goodness this thing comes off, it weighs a ton.  
  
She watched as Nanny did her best to smooth out any wrinkles she saw in the smooth silk fabric. She couldn't help containing the smile on her lips as her governess rushed about the room for her shoes and stockings. When she was all set, she took a glance in the mirror.  
  
A-I can't believe this is it. I've dreamed of this moment for so long.  
  
N-Here, we have one final last touch.  
  
Romelle walked over to the two of them to see what she was talking about. Nanny pulled an old jewelry box. It was covered in beautiful rubies and emeralds. Instantly Allura recognized it as her mother's.  
  
A-Nanny, where did you find this? I thought it was lost years ago from when the war began.  
  
N-Your mother gave this to me to hold on for you. It was to be a special gift on your wedding day.  
  
Allura took the box from the older woman's hands and gently lifted the lid. A smile came to her face as she saw what was in it. She picked up the simple diamond tiara and wiped the tears that beaded in the corner of her eyes.  
  
A- She wore this on her wedding day to my father.  
  
R-Allura, it's so beautiful.  
  
She glanced towards the box and saw a piece of paper stamped with the Royal seal  
  
R-Look, there's a note.  
  
She handed to the small faded paper to Allura and watched as she broke the seal and read the letter.  
  
A-"TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER, ALFOR AND I ARE SO PROUD OF YOU. FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN, WE KNEW THAT YOUR HEART WOULD FOREVER BE CONNECTED TO HEART OF THE BLACK LION. TOGETHER ALL OF YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE. REMEMBER THAT WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND WILL NEVER BE APART. LOVE MOM.  
  
Allura glanced up at Nanny and Romelle and tried desperately to keep herself from crying.  
  
N-Princess, you mustn't cry! You'll get yourself all red and puffy!  
  
A-I just wish they were here.  
  
R-They are Allura. They will see everything today. Come on, let's put your crown on. You have a dashing commander anxiously awaiting you.  
  
A moment later there was a knock at the door. Nanny rushed over and let Coran in the room.  
  
C-Princess you look beautiful. Keith is a very lucky man.  
  
A-I think I'm the lucky one.  
  
C- Are we ready to begin?  
  
A-I think so. Let me just grab my bouquet.  
  
C-Allura, I just want to say that this is probably the most wonderful moment of my entire life. You are the daughter that I never had, but wished you were a thousand times. I love you my little girl.  
  
A-Coran I love you. Thank you for being such a wonderful man. You have taught me so much. I'm the person I am today because of you. I love you so much and I've always considered you a father to me as well.  
  
He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her cheek.  
  
C-I think it's time.  
  
She placed her arm in the crook of his elbow and led her outside of the castle grounds. As Romelle appeared at the end of the aisle, the entire crowd of people stood to watch her make her way to the other end. Loud trumpets filled the air as Coran and Allura took their spot. She glanced down ahead of her and saw Keith. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a toothy grin appear on his face. They slowly began to walk towards him as collective gasps could be heard by the on-lookers. Keith took a step closer to them from the gazebo and shook Coran's hand.  
  
C-Take care of her Captain.  
  
K-Always Coran. Thank you.  
  
He placed Allura's hand in Keith's and watched as he brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
  
K-You're breath taking.  
  
She smiled as he led her up the stairs to the minister.  
  
As the minister began the ceremony, Keith couldn't believe how at ease he felt. Never in his life had something felt so natural and so right. Up until this point, he couldn't believe how empty his life had been until Allura had entered it. He had feared that a strong case of the jitters might have entailed, but as he repeated the words that were said, he just couldn't wait to be pronounced husband and wife. Father Mika read a blessing over their rings and then gave one to Allura.  
  
A-Keith, with this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my life. I will love you and only you for as long as we both shall live.  
  
She slid the ring on his finger and watched then as he reached for hers. When she looked back up to him, she was surprised to see that his dark sable eyes were glazed with unshed tears. His voice was thick and raw with emotion as he repeated the same vow.  
  
K-Allura, with this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my life. I will love you and only you for as long as we both shall live.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as he slowly slid the ring on her finger. He then took both of her hands with in his and placed a soft lingering kiss on them.  
  
K- I love you.  
  
A-I love you too.  
  
Cheers broke out amongst the people as the minister finally pronounced them husband and wife.  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes as Keith wrapped her within his arms. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and covered her lips with his own. Several moments later they looked back at their family and friends as the group quickly surrounded them to celebrate. Trumpets sounded and fire works exploded as the minister then announced that Allura's coronation for Queen would take place a week from today. Keith would also be announced as the Royal consort to the Queen. A separate ceremony would be held for Keith for him to take the Royal Oath to be the future King of Arus.  
  
As the celebration continued, dusk finally began to set on Arus. Twinkling lanterns and candles continued to give light as many people danced off the enormous dinner they just had. Keith glanced across the garden and spotted his beautiful wife talking to one of the diplomats of Artenia, a neighboring planet to Arus.  
  
K-Senator Kopek, it's good to see you again.  
  
S-Same here Commander. It was a beautiful ceremony. You are indeed a lucky man.  
  
K-Yes I am sir.  
  
S-I was just asking her Highness, if there has been any problem from Doom lately. The alliance has arranged a meeting next week to announce some new Intel that their surveillance has acquired.  
  
A-I was just saying that we haven't heard any thing about it.  
  
K-Have you heard anything specific?  
  
S-I'm afraid not.  
  
K-Well, then I'm not going to worry about it until an official announcement is made. If you don't mind, I would love to steal by beautiful bride for a dance.  
  
S-Not at all sir.  
  
K-Thank you. It was good to see you again Senator.  
  
He quickly whisked Allura off to the dance floor as the violins and cellos started a new waltz. She relaxed as he enveloped her within his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed aloud.  
  
K-You're not getting tired on me already are you?  
  
A-No, I'm fine. This just feels nice. It's our wedding day and I think I've spent a total of fifteen minutes with you.  
  
K-I know. It's just for a little while longer though. I think we can escape in another hour or two.  
  
Keith glanced over and saw one of the alliance soldiers quickly run up to Lance. Lance immediately excused himself from the pretty brunette he was dancing with and started looking around frantically.  
  
A-That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to be alone later.  
  
As she felt Keith stiffen within her arms, she glanced up into his eyes and saw the concern etched all over his face.  
  
A-Keith, what is it?  
  
K-Something's wrong.  
  
He watched as Lance talked to a couple of more of the castle guards then pulled out his communicator. Keith pulled his from his belt clip as it began to beep.  
  
K-Lance what's wrong?  
  
L-Keith, we have to get every one inside. Zarkon's whole damned armada is heading this way right now. Keith, radar picked up over two hundred ships and ETA is in about five minutes. K-Damn it, sound the alarms, get Hunk and Pidge in their lions. We'll try to get everyone in the castle. Get Coran on castle defenses. Find Sven and get him up in the air!  
  
A-Keith, we have about 150 alliance officers, but only about 25 fighter jets. We'll never make it.  
  
K-Ally, get inside the castle. I have to talk to Graham and get the few ships he has up in the air.  
  
A-I can't just hide, don't you see? This is it. One way or another, the war ends tonight. I'm an experienced soldier. We need all the help we can get right now.  
  
K-Alright, get the people inside and grab your uniform, you're an easy target in that dress.  
  
Loud sirens filled the air, causing the people to start running and screaming. Keith and Allura glanced up at the sky and saw dozens upon dozens of bright twinkling stars coming right for them. He pulled Allura close and kissed her quick on the mouth.  
  
K- Be here when I get back.  
  
A-Just make sure that you come back to me.  
  
He nodded his head and ran over to Marshall Graham who was talking to his task force while Allura helped to gather all the scared people who running every which way except to the castle from where they would be the most safe.  
  
M-Commander, I just received new Intel from Castle Control. There are five confirmed robeasts and possibly more.  
  
K- We need to get the rest of the people inside. Allura is working on that right now. I have four lions going up in the air right now. I need you to get your men up there as quickly as possible.  
  
M-They are already on it. We only have a fleet of 25 though. The other soldiers came over on carrier.  
  
K-What type of weapons do you have on the carriers?  
  
M- Mostly laser support and grenades.  
  
K-We need every available weapon right now or Arus will fall tonight.  
  
They glanced up towards the sky as the doom ships were now closing in on the castle. Bright red lasers shot out from the ship causing small explosions along the side of the castle. As they ducked for cover they saw many of their comrades fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
K-I have to get to my lion now! Get inside the castle to the control room and set up base there.  
  
G-I'm headed there now.  
  
K-Graham, wait. the princess.  
  
G-I'll do my best to keep her safe. Now go!  
  
Keith nodded his head and stayed close to the ground as he tried to make his way back to the castle. He tried to shield his eyes as best as he could from all the dirt flying up from the lasers that pummeled the ground. Amongst all the commotion of people running towards the castle he could hear the loud roars of some god-awful beast. He knew that the robeasts were closing in on the castle. He glanced up again in time to see the four lions take flight and strike back and some of the fighter ships causing huge explosions in the sky.  
  
TO BE CONT, SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I PROMISE TO POST MORE SOON!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! It's always appreciated! Voltron, don't own them, only wish I did! Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As he ran down the castle hallway his communicator beeped. Ricocheting explosions that shook the castle almost made him drop it as he slammed into the wall.  
  
K-Captain Andrews here.  
  
L-Keith, where are you? We need you up here now!  
  
K-I'm on my way now Lance. I'm heading to castle control. Graham is setting up base and their cleaning out the carriers for all available ammo.  
  
L-The alliance team just got up here, but half these guys have no experience except for flight simulator programs. They're all over the place!  
  
K-Damn it! I'll be there in five minutes. I'm out!  
  
Keith ran towards the control room and punched in the access code. He ran in the room and began typing in override commands for the castle guns.  
  
C-Keith, what are you doing?  
  
K-I'm putting the castle guns on auto. Lance just told me that the alliance soldiers can't shoot worth a damn right now. We'll do better if the guns are programmed with radar. Coran, I need you to stay on top of this until Allura gets here.  
  
C-Where is she?  
  
K-The last I saw her, she was helping people to safety.  
  
C-I'll see if I can radio her in a minute. Right now our biggest problems are the shields. They're down to 85%. I have maintenance trying to restore the mother board right now. It took a hard hit. I don't think they know how to fix it though, usually Pidge takes care of that.  
  
K-Have them do their best. I'll contact Pidge to see if he can help.Try to get Allura on guns as quick as possible. Keep me informed of everything. Graham is on his way up here. Good luck Coran!  
  
C-You too Keith.  
  
Keith ran over to his chute and waited anxiously as he was transported to his lion. Within minutes he was in the air with his team trying to help even out the score.  
  
Lance opened up a channel to Keith as soon as he saw him in the air.  
  
L-Glad you could make it Captain, I thought you were going to let me have all the fun tonight!  
  
K-Don't count on it pal. Alright team, what's our status?  
  
P-There's about thirty five doom ship s down, and about eight of ours.  
  
K-Pidge, I need you to open a channel to Coran. Shields are dropping and from what Coran says, they don't have a clue how to bring it back up.  
  
P-Figures, I have detailed instructions in the main terminal, I'm sending them the access codes right now.  
  
L-Did Allura make it back to the castle yet?  
  
K-She wasn't there a few minutes ago.  
  
S-She and Romelle probably took the guests to the basement. It's the safest for them there.  
  
Back in the garden, Allura and Romelle had finally gotten all of the people down to the basement and had them all settled.  
  
A-Romelle, we have to go back out there and help the people and soldiers that were hurt.  
  
R-I can handle that Allura, you have to get to Castle Control and help Coran.  
  
A-No, it has to wait a few minutes, there were too many of them. I saw at least 10 or 12 fall. Come on let's go.  
  
They ran back towards the garden and started checking the people that were lying on the ground. As they rolled over the people to check their pulses, hope of finding any of them alive was quickly failing.  
  
R-Allura, they're dead. Everyone I've checked so far.  
  
A-Same here.  
  
They ducked their heads and dropped to the ground as another wave of artillery was shot down on them.  
  
A-We have to get back to the castle now!  
  
As they started to head back, Allura stopped as she heard the faint sound of children crying amongst all the explosions in the sky.  
  
A-Wait! I hear something!  
  
She looked around and locked in on the source. Several small children were holding each other and crying while hiding underneath one of the dinner tables from the wedding.  
  
A-Over there! We have to get them out of here!  
  
R-I see them!  
  
They ran over to where the children were and they each grabbed on to two of them. One of the kids hid further away from them under the table.  
  
A-I know your scared sweetheart but we have to go now! Please hurry and come with me.  
  
The little boy shook his head no and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
R-Come on, we have to find your parents, they must be worried about you.  
  
Just as the little boy started to crawl out form underneath the table, someone grabbed Allura from behind. As she jolted around, the two kids that were in her arms kicked free and dropped down to the ground. She stood frozen, unable to speak any words. The two children that were in her arms a second ago, were now standing next to her. Only the children were not children. She watched as they slowly changed into Doom soldiers.  
  
Z-My dear Princess. At last, we finally meet again.  
  
A-Zarkon.  
  
The children that were once cradled in Romelle's arms were also soldiers that held her captive with laser guns pointed at her.  
  
Z-It's amazing how easy human emotion can get people in to precarious trouble. People are so gullible when children are involved.  
  
A-But how did you do that?  
  
Instantly as if on cue Haggar appeared at his side. The old witch laughed aloud as the realization dawned on the young princess's face.  
  
H-Your so foolish Allura. My powers are still very strong, even if you did destroy my amulet. After what happened on my ship, I assure you that you will suffer for what you did. You may have turned my son against me, but I promise you will pay for that.  
  
Allura watched as more and more of Zarkon's soldiers surrounded them.  
  
Z-There is no escape. You and your pathetic little planet belong to me now. I thought it was perfect timing and all because of the wedding. I hope you don't mind that we crashed in on your celebration. After all, I was very upset that I didn't receive an invitation. Just look at it as a late wedding gift.  
  
A-You'll never win Zarkon. We'll beat you just as we always do.  
  
Z-Such faith, give it time and you'll see where your faith gets you. Come now, I do believe it's time that you give me a tour of my new castle.  
  
Keith glanced over at his radar. They were definitely making progress against the doom ships, but they were losing fighters left and right. He prayed that they were fairing better at the castle. His lion shook fiercely in the sky as he took another hit from one of the doom ships.  
  
H-Keith, I don't know how much more of this we can take. Our numbers are dropping and there are still over a hundred ships and three robeasts left.  
  
K-Just do your best Hunk. After we deplete some more ships, we should be able to form Voltron and take care of the rest.  
  
L-Keith, watch out, you have two jets on your tail! I don't have clear shot.  
  
Keith slammed on the breaks and dropped altitude. The two ships sprung forward and he was able to lock target and down both of them with missiles.  
  
K-Good looking out Lance.  
  
Keith glanced back over towards the castle and watched as grenades were launched from the view tower, helping to take out a couple more of the ships.  
  
K-It looks like Allura finally made it to Castle Control. They're using the grenade launchers.  
  
L-I bet Graham wishes he would have gotten the ok to send that extra group of a hundred soldiers that got denied.  
  
S- We could have definitely used them. I tried talking to Bandor to see if he would send some troops, but his military is too small. He was afraid of leaving his planet unguarded incase something happened.  
  
K-Yeah, well hopefully Graham called the Garrison as soon as he got to base to get back up.  
  
Allura and Romelle walked slowly down the castle hallways with Zarkon, Haggar and a large group of soldiers closely following. Castle guards quickly dropped their weapons upon seeing them, afraid if they retaliated, Zarkon would harm the two princesses. Allura typed in the access code to the control room and the door swished open. Coran and Marshall Graham looked up from their radar and couldn't believe their eyes when they locked glances with Zarkon.  
  
Z-Well, well, well, it's been to long Coran. Good evening Marshall Graham. I hope you don't mind my unannounced visit, but I figured it was the perfect day to take over the planet.  
  
C-Zarkon, you won't win. The Voltron force will stop you.  
  
Z-Sit down and shut up old man! Guards tie him and the good Marshall to those chairs.  
  
He glanced back to where Coran was being tied to a chair and a maniacal smile appeared on his face.  
  
Z- It upsets me so much that you don't want to take part in my little celebration. Everyone was in a party mood before I got here.  
  
Zarkon turned around to the beautiful princess that stood next to him.  
  
Z-I think it's time that we contacted your husband. He should join us to hear what I have to say.  
  
A-Leave him out of this.  
  
Z-I'm afraid I can't. You see, he is the only person on this planet that I consider a threat. With him out of the way, there would be no one to step in my way.  
  
A-He would never willingly surrender to you. He would rather die first.  
  
Z-That can be arranged your Highness if you like. As far as surrendering, he would do it in the blink of an eye if he thought he could keep you from danger. Now open a channel and get him on the monitor.  
  
When she refused to move to open the connection, Zarkon slapped her hard in the face.  
  
Z-I'm not in the mood for games Princess.  
  
Allura fell to the ground hard and tasted the bitter coppery liquid in her mouth. As he grabbed a hand full of tool from her dress, he yanked her back to her feet. He raised his hand to hit her again, but then Coran came to her rescue.  
  
C-Stop, don't hurt her. I'll open the connection.  
  
Coran wheeled the chair he was in over to the counsel and typed in a communication code. A moment later, Keith popped up on visual. He could tell by the look on the prime minister's face, that something was terribly wrong.  
  
K-What is it Coran?  
  
As Coran started to speak, Zarkon walked over next to him and pushed him out of the way making him flip over in his chair.  
  
K-Zarkon.  
  
Z-Commander, how nice to see you again.  
  
K-Where's the princess?  
  
One of the doom soldiers pushed her roughly towards the monitor. Anger flowed through his body as he saw her split lip and the small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. He wanted to tear Zarkon apart for what he was doing to her.  
  
K-I swear, if you hurt her or anyone else in that room Zarkon, you'll pay.  
  
Z- I really don't think you're in the position to be making demands now are you Captain?  
  
K-What do you want?  
  
Z-I want you to come to Castle Control immediately. I have plans for you.  
  
K-Call off your air attack and I'll come.  
  
He yanked Allura by the hair making her cry out.  
  
Z-You will come to the castle now, or I will kill your precious bride. Tell me Captain, does her life mean so little to you?  
  
A-Don't do it Keith! He'll kill us both, and then there won't be any hope for Arus!  
  
H-Shut up you stupid girl!  
  
Haggar then struck Allura with her cane causing an electric shock to flow through her. Her body jerked and convulsed, as she screamed from the intensifying pain. She could hear Keith screaming in the background as she finally fell to the floor on the brink of losing consciousness.  
  
K-No! Don't hurt her! I'll be right there.  
  
Z- Now Commander, it's time for you to hand over the keys to Voltron.  
  
K-Done.  
  
Z-Meet me in the control room. I want the entire Voltron team in here within five minutes with no weapons. If you're not here by then I'll have to decide which beautiful princess dies first.  
  
Keith cut the transmission and opened a channel to Lance.  
  
K-Lance, we've got problems.  
  
L-Yeah, tell me about it, what happened now?  
  
K-Zarkon's in the castle. He has Allura and the others.  
  
L-How the hell did that happen?  
  
K-I don't know. I'm handing over the keys to the lions.  
  
L-You can't do that Keith. You know that it's a trap.  
  
K-I don't have a choice. All I know is that he will pay for hurting her.  
  
He quickly opened a channel to rest of the team.  
  
K-Alright guys, pull back.  
  
H-Keith what the hell are you talking about?  
  
K-Hunk, I said pull back. That's an order. I want everyone at Castle Control right now. You've got four minutes.  
  
P-What's going on? We're going to get our butts kicked if we leave now.  
  
L-Zarkon's in the castle and is going to kill the princesses if were not there immediately.  
  
S-We have to do something. Keith, what's our plan?  
  
K-I don't have one.  
  
To be continued!! Please review, it helps me type faster!! 


	6. Chapter 6

As they landed their lions, they all ran towards the elevator. Keith glanced down at his watch. He took a deep breath as he watched the timer countdown. Just as the elevator doors opened he heard the shots ring loud in his ears. His heart stopped for a moment. He prayed against all odds hoping that Zarkon hadn't jumped the gun. He ran out of the elevator and immediately looked for Allura. He quickly spotted her lying on the ground not moving. As he started to run towards her a group of several doom soldiers quickly stopped him as they had their blasters pointed right at him. He quickly dropped to the ground and swiped the guard's legs from beneath him. Several more approached him but he swiftly deterred their plans. Zarkon smiled at the Captain's ambitiousness to get to his princess. He knelt down next to Allura and lifted her in his arms. His hand caressed her cheek as he did a thorough check on her.  
  
K-What did you do to her?  
  
Z-Haggar got a little carried away. She should survive though. You should have been here, it was very entertaining to hear her scream. After all, the old witch does know a thing or two about torture.  
  
Keith laid the princess down next to where Coran and the Marshall were tied up at. He glanced over at Graham who signaled him to look down to the floor. Keith saw the leather holster on the inside of his pant leg. Evidently when the guards tied up him and Coran, he didn't check to see if they had any additional weapons on them. He knew that this was probably his only chance to try to do something. He slowly leaned up from his bride and quickly reached for the blaster. He swung around with the gun and began firing shots at the soldiers in front of him. The distraction was all that was needed as the other Voltron members also started to attack the guards. Within minutes, all of king's lackeys were on the ground leaving Zarkon and Haggar by themselves. Keith quickly freed the Marshall and Coran and a couple of other palace guards who had also been tied up. A huge smiled appeared on the monster's face as he began to clap his hands.  
  
Z-It's so hard to find good help these days. I must say that I'm very impressed Captain. Now I can see why my pathetic excuse for a son was defeated every time he fought you. It's no use this time though. You are terribly out numbered.  
  
K-Call off your troops, or I'll kill you right now.  
  
Z-You won't kill me. Even though you hate me with every ounce of your being, you could never bring yourself to kill me.  
  
K-You've threatened my family and friends. You killed innocent civilians. I don't think that I would have a problem with that right now.  
  
He glanced over at Allura who was beginning to stir around. He backed up to where she was lying and kneeled down beside her, with his blaster still pointed towards Zarkon. She slowly opened her eyes when his hand touched her cheek. For a moment she smiled happy to see him, but then quickly remembered everything that had happened. He helped her stand, as it was quite obvious she wasn't sure of the capability of her legs right then. He pulled her to stand behind him as his protective nature took over.  
  
Z-My dear princess, I do believe that there is a special surprise that should be arriving momentarily.  
  
A-What could that possibly be?  
  
As if on cue, the doors to the control room opened. About twenty-five more soldiers walked into the room followed by Lotor.  
  
L-Allura, so nice to see you again my sweet.  
  
She didn't say anything. She hoped that Lotor had a different type motive for being here. After all, he had saved her life from Haggar. She was also puzzled as to why Haggar said nothing when Lotor came in the room, but she knew that they had betrayed each other before in the past.  
  
L-Father, my transport is ready. We're all set to take the prisoners to Doom.  
  
Z-Excellent. Tie them down and take them to the ship.  
  
As the guards began to close in Keith raised his blaster and began firing off shots. With a wave of Haggar's cane though, the gun was ripped from his hands and was now sitting in hers.  
  
H-I don't think that you will be needing that anymore Captain.  
  
He tried to fight off the guards but they were too much. He saw Zarkon and the witch leave the room, as four soldiers grabbed on to him. Getting tired of the fight he was putting on, one of the guards slammed the barrel of his blaster in to Keith's jaw making everything turn black.  
  
A-Lotor please! Don't do this!  
  
Lotor turned to look away from Allura. He wouldn't allow his feelings for her to ruin his plan. She struggled and pulled against the arms that held her hoping against hopes that Lotor would stop this. She was quickly proven wrong though as they were taken out to his ship and loaded into one of the prison cells aboard it.  
  
L-Damn it! What the hell are we gonna do now?  
  
P-Maybe we can find a way to pick the lock. There has to be some way for us to get out of here.  
  
Hunk and Sven had already been examining the doors for several minutes. There was no evident lock on the door and no windows in the small room.  
  
H-That's not going to happen, its solid steel. They're about four inches thick and it's pressurized. We're stuck until someone comes to get us.  
  
Lance turned to look at Allura. He could see the scared look in her eyes. She knew they were in a dire situation. There was no telling what Zarkon would do to Coran and Marshall Graham back on Arus. He smiled at her letting her know that the brave front she was putting up was helping to keep things calm. He sat down next to her as she cradled Keith's head in her lap.  
  
L-Hopefully he'll wake up soon and help us formulate a plan once we get to Doom.  
  
A-I'm scared Lance. I'm scared for the people back home. So many innocent people are going to die.  
  
He rested his hand on top of hers and took a deep breath.  
  
L-We'll find a way.  
  
A-I want to stay positive, but we've never been in a situation like this. We're caged animals right now, and they have our castle and the keys to the lions.  
  
Lance knew that nothing he could say would comfort her right now. Instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Allura looked back at Keith and ran her fingers through his dark unruly hair. If they lived to see tomorrow, he would have one heck of a bruise on his jaw. Zarkon had been right all along about him. She knew that was probably one of Keith's biggest faults. He thought with his heart instead of his head when she was involved. As she held his hand, her slender fingers traced over the simple gold band that he wore on his left hand. Romelle took a seat next to them as Sven wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead as she rested it against his shoulder. She smiled at the thought of her and Sven getting married one day if they made it out of here alive.  
  
R-It was a beautiful ceremony Allura.  
  
Allura glanced up to see the smile on Romelle's face. She was right. It was indeed beautiful. Up until about five hours ago, it had been the most wonderful day of her life. She glanced back to Keith when she felt him stir. He slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness in the room.  
  
A-Keith, you're awake. How do you feel?  
  
He slowly leaned up and rubbed the side of his jaw.  
  
K-Like I was slammed in the face with a blaster.  
  
L-He must be fine, he still has his melodramatic sense of humor.  
  
K-Is everyone ok?  
  
A-We're fine. We're on Lotor's ship. He's taking us to Doom.  
  
As he got a closer look at her, he could see the bruise and cut on her lip had swollen and turned a darker shade of purple. As his fingers traced her chin and jaw, she laced her fingers through his.  
  
A-I'll be fine. We have bigger problems to worry about right now.  
  
K-Is there any way out of this place?  
  
L-Hunk and Sven already checked for that. We're sitting ducks until some one opens the door.  
  
K-How long have we been in the air?  
  
Lance glanced down at his watch?  
  
L-About two hours. It'll be about three more before we're there.  
  
K-We need to come up with a plan on how to get back home.  
  
A- Even if we do make it back to Arus, Zarkon will use Voltron against us. How do we make a stand?  
  
K-That's not a problem.  
  
L-How so?  
  
K- About a year ago Hunk and I came up with a way to kind of hotwire the lions in case this situation ever occurred.  
  
S-How is that so? They have the keys. Don't we have to have them in order to operate the lions?  
  
K-Not anymore.  
  
H-If we can get back home, all we have to do is get in to the main system and put in our override commands. The lions would be completely useless until we got them back and removed the override.  
  
L-Hunk, you're a genius! How come I didn't know about this?  
  
H- Let's just say that there's a lot of stuff you don't know about the lions.  
  
K-It's nothing personal Lance. Hunk and I just figured the fewer people who knew, the better.  
  
L-Great, so now all we have to do is avoid the castle guards and steal a ship. This is looking better already. So can we fully operate them once we override their system?  
  
K-No we can't, but the important thing is that they can't use any of the weapons against us.  
  
A-So how do we get out of here?  
  
K- I don't know. Right now all we can do is wait for the perfect opportunity to strike back. I suggest that everyone get some rest. We have no idea what's going to happen when we reach Doom in a few hours, so we need to be rested and prepared.  
  
H-He's right. I could definitely use a nap. I wonder when the heck were going to get fed around here.  
  
Everyone laughed aloud. Even in desperate times like these, Hunk was always thinking about food. They all huddled together to lay down in a group. Within minutes a couple of soft snores could be heard from Hunk and Lance. Allura felt a chill run through her body so she cuddled up closer to Keith. He felt her shiver and took his flight jacket off to place it over her shoulders.  
  
K-You must be freezing in that dress.  
  
A-I'll be ok.  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around when she laid her head on his chest. She glanced at Romelle and Sven who had already fallen asleep and smiled. It was amazing how much the two couples were alike. She hoped that they all made it out of there alive and that her cousin and close friend could finally plan their life together. She felt Keith reach over and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
K-We'll make it through this Ally. Coran's going to be all right.  
  
She nodded her head not really trusting herself to speak. Instead she leaned up and caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb. She slowly leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. His hands soothing rubbed her back and shoulders. He let out a small groan as he pulled his lips from hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced into his dark eyes. She found strength from the intensity of his gaze and knew that they would find out a way out of here and back home.  
  
K-Some honeymoon huh?  
  
She let out a soft chuckle as his fingers combed through her hair.  
  
A-We'll have the perfect one once we return home.  
  
She laid her head back down on his chest to get comfortable and once he heard her breathing even out, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took me so long to update!! Unfortunately I fell under a huge writers block and between work and life, it kind of got set to the side. I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in a few days! Thanks for all the support and kind reviews, it's the inspiration to keep it going!! Thanks again!!

Voltron, don't own them, just wish I did!!!!  
  
Just as the ship had reached Doom and landed on the bleak gray soil, several armed guards unlocked the door to the cell they were sleeping in. The bright light of the hallway and the loud clank of metal made every one jump as the guards entered the room.   
  
G-Prince Lotor wants to see you Commander. Come with me.  
  
Keith released his hold on Allura. As he stepped closer to the guards, he looked back at the group of people who sat on the stone cold floor he gave them a slight nod of his head trying to assure them everything would be all right. With in moments the large steel doors closed shut leaving the rest of the Voltron force in the dark.  
  
L-I think we've landed. It feels like the engines have stopped.  
  
S-I wonder why they only wanted Keith.  
  
P-Well, it's always been very obvious that Lotor hates Keith the most out of all of us.  
  
Lance glanced over at Allura and he could see the fear in her eyes and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
L-He'll be fine Allura.  
  
A-I hope so.  
  
Keith walked down the long dark hallways following the castle guards. He closely looked over the many elaborate details of the castle so he could remember how to make his way back to the rest of the team if he had the chance to escape. He and the soldiers arrived to a large set of bi-fold doors that opened to reveal a large throne room. As he glanced down the red carpet before him, he could see Lotor sitting in one of the chairs at the top of the staircase. As he walked closer towards him, Lotor began to climb down the stairs.  
  
L-Commander, it's always a pleasure to see you.  
  
K- I wish I could say the same but I don't think the feeling is mutual.  
  
Lotor punched Keith hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. As the force of the blow made Keith slump over, the prince then sent another blow to his face splitting his lip. Keith fell to the floor hard as dizziness washed over him.  
  
L-I've wanted to do that for a very long time. I feel much better now.  
  
Keith wiped the trickle of blood that dripped down his chin and then spit out the bitter coppery liquid that remained in his mouth.   
  
K-Is that all you've got Lotor?   
  
Lotor bellowed out a loud chuckle and drew his sword from his sheath as Keith stood and took a step towards him.  
  
L-Tell me Andrews, is this something I should end right here?  
  
K-It doesn't matter if you kill me. You'll still loose.  
  
L-Ahh, but that's where you're wrong. I didn't bring you here to kill you.  
  
K-Than what did you bring me here for? This isn't exactly the location I would have picked for my honeymoon. I was looking more along the lines of tropical.  
  
L-Please accept my apologies for not congratulating you on your marriage. So why don't you enlighten me as to how a measly pilot turns his dreams in to a fairytale?  
  
K-Just cut to the chase Lotor. It's obvious that you want something other wise I would be dead right now or at least the rest of the team would be here.  
  
L-There is something that I want. For once it's not your wife.  
  
K-That's good to hear. I had hoped you gave up on your obsession with her after what your mother did to her.  
  
L- Don't speak of her as my mother or I will kill you. I had no idea what she had done to Allura. I would never willing hurt her.   
  
K-But you would put her in harms way to get to me though. After all, she did almost die when you shot her with your blaster at the Garrison Ball.  
  
L-Enough! I brought you here because I have an offer that I'm willing to make.  
  
Keith stared at the prince quite curious as to what he was talking about. It would be interesting to hear it even though he knew he couldn't believe a word that came out of this monster's mouth.  
  
Lotor sat down on the stairway to his throne and smiled at the thought in his head.  
  
L-I'm going to release you and the other members of you team.  
  
K-Why would you possibly do that?  
  
L-I never wanted Arus. My father has wanted to get his hands on that pathetic planet for many years now. It started back when he and King Alfor had a falling out with one another. My father took it upon his self to destroy Alfor's lineage. I only wanted your wife. I realize now that she and I are not meant to be. I love her dearly. Every single moment of pain in her life has been caused by my father and me. When she was held captive on my ship, it was the first time that she had seen me as a man and not a monster.   
  
K- You actually expect me to believe that you have no interest in Allura?  
  
L-My plan is simple. I want my crown and empire. Help me defeat my father and the attack on Arus will stop.  
  
K-What if we don't help?  
  
L-I figure that my father should be arriving back here in the next day or two and will have you and your friends either killed or thrown in the slave pits. You're pretty wife and her cousin will probably join my father's harem. It's your choice. I must say that I don't think it's a difficult one to make. Stay here and rot, or help me ensure your freedom.  
  
K-How do I know you won't double cross us? I can remember an occasion or two in the past where you turned on us. Besides, you don't have the manpower here to destroy Zarkon's armada.  
  
L-It's only fitting that you should feel that way. I assure you that Arus will no longer be at threat. As far as my army, alone I do not have what it takes. But with Voltron and the help of Merla's military we should be able to defeat him.  
  
K-This seems too simple. If you hate your father so much than why is he still alive?  
  
L-You forget Commander, I have tried to get rid of him in the past. I've even poisoned the old fool. He's well protected here, but he's not on Arus.   
  
Lotor glanced over at the guards who stood next to Keith and signaled for them to take him back to his cell.  
  
L-You have one hour to discuss this over with your teammates.   
  
With that, the guards shoved Keith towards the door and led him back to the castle dungeons. He walked into the tiny cell as the guards slammed the door shut behind him. Allura ran to his arms and held him tightly.  
  
A-They hurt you. Are you all right?  
  
K-I'm fine.   
  
L-What did Lotor want? What lovely fate is planned for us?  
  
K-Lotor is letting us go.  
  
A-Why would he do that?  
  
K-He wants us to help him get rid of his father. He says that if we agree to attack with him, he'll stop the fighting between the two planets.  
  
A-Do you believe him?  
  
K-No I don't, but if it gives us the opportunity to get out of here and strike back, than I don't think there is any other option.  
  
L-He's right. After all Lotor doesn't know that we still have control over the lions. If he tries anything funny, than we just take him out with his father.   
  
S-We can easily set him up. I think we should do it. Did he say how long until we are released? Is it possible for us to get there before Lotor does?  
  
K-No. We need Lotor for that part. We're outnumbered without his troops. I guess Merla has also agreed to fight with Lotor. With that type of manpower, we should have no problem getting to Zarkon. After all he doesn't know how to operate the castle defenses.  
  
P-What if Zarkon is already heading back for Doom?  
  
K-Lotor said it would be another day or two until he leaves. I say that when we get back to Arus we take out Zarkon. We can radio the Alliance in case Graham didn't get the chance to get help. I say we wipe out their whole army. We don't have to kill Lotor. If we take out his fleet, then he's no longer a threat.   
  
A-I think we should tell Lotor we want to call the Alliance before we agree to his terms. Their reinforcements should only take an hour to arrive to Arus. That should help in depleting Zarkon's fleet and give us an edge by the time we can get back. We have to keep that monster away from my people and that type of distraction should be more than enough.  
  
S-She's right Keith, if Lotor agrees, then we should accept his offer.   
  
K-Sounds like a plan to me but we don't know if Lotor will agree to those terms. He has his own plan right now and I'm pretty sure he's not telling us everything.  
  
L-When do they want our answer?  
  
K-He'll be back within the hour to see what we've decided.  
  
A-If we can get the Alliance there, I think we have a good chance. I don't trust him, especially with Merla helping him out.  
  
P-Yeah but Merla helped us out before too.  
  
A-I know, but she also loves Lotor. He could easily manipulate her feelings for him. He's done it before in the past.   
  
K-One way or another, we'll make it work.  
  
She looked down at her hand as she felt Keith squeeze it tighter. As he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, he took a deep breath. He prayed that their plan worked, so many people's lives depended on them right now. Allura laid her head on his chest and listened to the loud thump of his heart. She knew that underneath the mask of will power and determination that he wore, he was terrified as to what was going to happen. She could tell by the way that the thump of his heart had quickened it's pace, and by the feel of his clammy hands.   
A-I want to go with you to talk to him.  
  
K-No, I don't trust him, and I don't want you anywhere near that slime.  
  
A-But if he doesn't agree to your terms, we may never get out of this. I can persuade him.  
  
L-Yeah either that or get both of yourselves killed.  
  
A- Why do you say that?  
  
L-Come on Allura, the man hates Keith, do you really think that he wants to see the two of you together? Even if the two of you are doing nothing but standing there, he'll go crazy.  
  
A-Keith, let me go in your place then.   
  
K-Absolutely not, when the guard arrives, we'll have him send for Lotor and make him come down here.  
  
The team remained silent as they waited for the minutes to pass. Finally there was a loud clank and the door to the cell they were in opened.  
  
G-The Prince is awaiting your answer. He sent me to retrieve the information.  
  
K- Tell Lotor that we wish to speak with him before we give him answer. We have conditions that we want met before we agree to anything.  
  
The guard nodded his head and locked the door of the cell. Within minutes it reopened allowing six guards to step in the room followed by Lotor.  
  
L-I don't think that you are in the position to be making demands, so please enlighten me and tell me what you want.  
  
K-Before we agree, we want to call Galaxy Garrison and request a fleet of ships to protect Arus.   
  
L-That's absurd. Why would I allow you to call in reinforcements? They would draw fire on my men as soon as they know that you and your friends are out of harms way. I'm trying to expand my army and control, not destroy it.  
  
K-Allow me to place the call and you can stand there and listen to my every word. I will tell them not to fire upon you or Merla. On the battlefield they have to obey my commands, and can not break my orders as an active officer with the Alliance. They would be tried and convicted on grounds of insubordination.   
  
L- I don't like the fact that you are trying to call the shots. How do I know that you won't betray me?  
  
K-I'm not trying to call the shots, I'm simply doing the exact same thing you are, protecting what's important to me. Besides, I have no proof that you won't betray me either, as I said earlier, you have betrayed all of us in the past.   
  
L-Your attack will alert my father that something is wrong. He'll be suspicious as to how the Garrison knew to send reinforcements. With the help of Merla we can cloak ourselves under the radar. He would be blind-sided by the attack.  
  
K-I don't think that's the case. He should be expecting reinforcements, if Graham didn't have the chance to call them, I'm quite sure someone did. There were over two hundred Alliance officers on Arus when it was attacked. If we can make sure that help is on the way, by the time we arrive, his armada should be greatly depleted. Then we can come in and seal the deal.  
  
A-Lotor, it's our only to chance to gain back what is rightfully ours. You want your kingdom back, I just want to make sure that my people are safe. Please let us do this.  
  
L-Allura, you have never gone back on your word with me. Give me your word that you will not attack upon my men.  
  
Allura looked at Lotor then back to Keith. He nodded his head assuring her that they would not betray him.  
  
A-Lotor, I give you my word. As long as you and your men do not fire upon us, you will be free to leave Arus and do as you please.  
  
L-Agreed.  
  
K-Let's go make that call. After that, I need you to show me your artillery.  
  
Lotor nodded his head towards the soldiers and they stepped aside as they lowered the weapons. The Voltron force and guards followed Lotor as he made his way to the communications room of the castle. Both Allura and Lotor stood next to Keith as he opened a channel to the Garrison headquarters. Instantly a man appeared on the telescreen.  
  
P-I'm Private James Hawkins Brigade 54806, please state the reason of you call.  
  
K-I'm Commander Keith Andrews of Voltron, Alpha 90072, I have a distress call concerning planet Arus and need to be patched through to Marshall Ludwig immediately.  
  
P-Connecting sir, please hold as I transmit your message.  
  
A moment later Marshall Ludwig appeared on the screen anxiously awaiting a response from Keith.  
  
M-Commander, I heard of everything that is happening on Arus, please fill me in on your position.  
  
K-Sir, Zarkon has taken over control of the castle and lions. We are on planet Doom getting ready to counter attack his fleet. We are requesting help from the Alliance.  
  
M-Keith, I've already dispatched 25 fighter jets to Arus about an hour ago when I received a distress call from Lt. McAfee.  
  
K-It's not enough sir, I need about fifty to sixty more sent there. Prince Lotor is going to be part of our counterattack, he has a fleet of about fifty ships and Queen Merla is also suppling about twenty five.  
  
M-He's the enemy, how can we possibly trust him?  
  
K-We have given each other our word and should either of us break it, this will all be for nothing. He has his own interests in all of this as do we, he and his men are not to be fired upon. I need to get that message relayed to all of the pilots heading towards Arus. We should be arriving to the planet within five hours.  
  
M-I'll make the call right now and make sure the orders are clear.  
  
K-Thank you sir.  
  
He nodded his head and looked closely at Lotor.  
  
M-Prince Lotor, let me make myself clear. You have full support of the Alliance right now, betray us and we will destroy you.  
  
P-I understand you Marshall Ludwig perfectly well. I assure you my interests lay only in dethroning my father.  
  
M-I will have the ships deployed within the hour.  
  
As the televiewer screen went blank they all turned to leave the room but stopped as Merla walked in.  
  
L-Ahh, Merla it's about time that you arrive. You're late.  
  
M-I apologize Lotor, I had some unfinished business to attend to.  
  
L-Are your troops ready?  
  
M-Yes, all of the women are armed and ready. I believe it's time to load your artillery.   
  
L-I was just about to take the Voltron team to the room so they can see what we have.  
  
Merla turned to look at the seven individuals before her and smiled as she followed them out of the room.  
  
M-It's good to see you again Allura. Congratulations to the both of you on your union.  
  
A-Thank you Merla. I had hoped to have wonderful memories of my wedding day.  
  
M-And you shall, once Zarkon is defeated.  
  
A-All I can say is that I hope that we can stick to the plan that Lotor agreed to. I have seen the good in him and I would really like it if there could be peace between our planets.  
  
M-I can't speak for Lotor, I'm not sure what his intentions are right now, but I can assure you that I'm not the person I once was. I care deeply for him, but I won't be made the fool of again by him.  
  
A-Keep him grounded Merla. Don't let him do anything stupid. The Alliance is sending a fleet to Arus now and they are aware of the pact that we have made with Lotor. Marshall Ludwig spoke directly to Lotor and threatened to destroy him if he even thinks about breaking the deal he made with us.  
  
M-I didn't know the Alliance had gotten wind of what transpired with Zarkon.  
  
A-We had just ended our connection with Ludwig just before you entered the room. The fleet should arrive to Arus within two hours.  
  
M-I hope there will be few casualties.  
  
A-So do I.  
  
The two walked in silence as they watched Keith and Lotor going over battle tactics. They both said a silent prayer in their hearts knowing that both of their loved ones faced a grave possibility of not being there when this war was over. As everyone entered the command room Keith grabbed a paper and started jotting down different counts of blasters, tazers, and grenade launchers. Several guards had begun to load the cargo on to the ships as the rest of the team went over old blue print drawings that Lotor had made of the castle of lions. There were rooms and secret passage ways that were not on the drawings much to the satisfaction of the team. They didn't need their enemy knowing all of their secrets.  
  
A-Lotor, do you have something that I can change into. I need to take this dress off.  
  
He stole a second to look at her. Even with her hair tangled, bruises on her face and a tattered wedding dress, she was still striking. It amazed him just how much he still wanted her, desired her and fantasized about her. She looked to the floor unable to look in to his eyes anymore. Keith cleared his throat and that made Lotor look away from her.  
  
L-Guard, go get something the princess can wear and bring it here.  
  
Keith had seen the look on his enemy's face as he stared at his wife and felt his blood boil. He didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him and by the look in his eyes just now, he knew that he lied when he said that he didn't want Allura anymore. The guard returned a moment and later and handed an extra guard's uniform to Allura. She was about to ask where she could change when Keith took the clothes from her hands.  
  
K-Do you have anything else? I don't want her dressed in a Drule uniform. An Alliance soldier would fire upon her if she wore that.  
  
M-I have something in my ship. Guard, go to my ship and see Lt. Falka, she will give you what you need. Bring back two sets, one for Princess Romelle as well.  
  
K-Thank you.   
  
L-I think we're done with the inventory. Hunk and Sven have everything totaled up and it's being divided up to be put on the carriers.   
  
The guard came back a moment later with two new sets of uniforms similar to her own Voltron uniform. Both of the women took their clothing and followed the others out to the ships.   
  
K-Hunk, Lance and Pidge, I want you all on Merla's carrier. Allura, Romelle and Sven will ride with Lotor and I. All right guys, lets move out.  
  
As they boarded the carriers, then buckled their belts, they felt the ships roar to life. Within minutes they were leaving the dark gray planet of Doom and heading back home. Allura unbuckled her belt and stood to look for a room to change in. Keith grabbed her hand and stooped her before she could take another step.  
  
K-Hey, where are you going?  
  
A-I just wanted to change my clothes and be ready for when we get home.  
  
K-I'll go with you, I don't want you alone anywhere on this ship.  
  
She nodded her head and followed him as he took her hand and found a small bed room on the carrier. With his protective nature, he looked around the room and made sure it was empty before she started to remove her wedding dress. She reached around to her back for the button closures but was having a hard time getting them. He stole a glance at her and smiled with a lopsided grin as she struggled against the mass of silk and tulle.  
  
A-Keith, can you help me, I can't reach the top ones.  
  
K-Sure.  
  
He walked up closely behind her as his fingers fumbled with the tiny little buttons. She pulled her hair out of the way to give him a better view and exposed the top of her shoulder as she did that. His hands stopped working as he looked down at the beautiful woman before him.   
  
A-Keith?  
  
A feeling of dread swept through him as he thought of the possibility that something might happen to her. He swallowed hard as he tried to wash the panic aside. They had no idea what was going to happen once they returned home. He wasn't even sure if there was a home left. It had been hours since any kind of transmission from Arus. She spoke his name softer this time and leaned back into his chest when his arms came around her.  
  
K-I love you.  
  
His lips gently kissed her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
A-I love you too.  
  
She turned around to face him and felt his arms tighten around her waist. His hand caressed her cheek as his dark brown eyes became misty, slowly closing as he tipped her chin up to his. Her lips willingly opened as she felt the gentle tremble of his when they touched her. Her hand slid up his chest and draped around his neck pulling her closer to him. She could sense his need to touch her and could feel the uncertain agony of what was going to happen.  
  
A-Keith, promise me that you won't give up.   
  
Her eyes began to shimmer as they became glassy with unshed tears.  
  
K-I won't give up.  
  
A-Promise me. I can't loose you. No matter how bad it seems or gets, I can't do this without you. I won't.  
  
He kissed her harder this time, more aggressive knowing that she had similar fears of her own.  
  
K-With all that I am Allura, I promise that I won't give up.   
  
He laid his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.  
  
A-Keith, if anything happens to me-  
  
K-Don't. Don't talk like that.  
  
A-I have to. You're Arus's only hope. Even Zarkon fears you, he told us all at the castle before that you're the only one who can stop his plans. I need you to take care of my people for me.  
  
K-Nothing is going to happen to you. We're all going to be just fine. You're strength will get us both through this and when this is over we're going to start our life together.   
  
The tears spilled down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
A-Do you really think we have a chance?  
  
K-As long as Lotor can keep to the deal and the majority of Zarkon's ships have been destroyed. If he betrays us before we can cause enough damage to Zarkon, we won't make it. Even though Ludwig has 25 ships already headed to Arus and another fifty on the way, most of those men have no battle experience, just flight simulator programs.  
  
A-I want to be on one of the fighter jets when we get there.  
  
K-No, Allura it's too dangerous.  
  
A-Keith, I'm a damn good pilot and even you said I have ten times the experience than these kids have. You need me up there...  
  
K-I can't let you. If something happened to you...I can't worry about you while I'm up there.  
  
A-What are you going to do Keith? Leave me on the ship with Lotor?  
  
He let out a deep breath and thought about what she said. There was no way he was leaving her with Lotor. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. There was no other option than to let her fight.  
  
K-Allura, there's a good chance that you're gonna get hurt up there, that we all are. Remember that we're all going to be in Drule ships when we start attacking.  
  
A-How will we know who to fire at and who not too? We can't identify our enemy and could easily pick off each other.  
  
K-I need to talk to Lotor and see if there is a way we can flag our ships.  
  
She sat down on the bed beside him so he could unfasten the rest of the buttons to her dress. The soft silky material fell from her shoulders exposing her back to him. He took a deep breath and slowly stood from the bed.  
  
K-Let's get you dressed Ally, before I throw you on this bed and have my way with you.  
  
He gave her a quick wink and another lopsided grin. As she stood from the bed she let the dress fall to the floor. Keith felt his heart stop as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
K-Is this all for me?  
  
His fingers traced the delicate white laced corset that had snap closures in the front and a pink bow tied at the top. Her stockings stopped mid thigh and had a matching pink bow at the top of the elastic.   
  
A-How long until we reach Arus?  
  
He glanced down at his watch while the other wrapped around her waist.  
  
K-Almost four and half hours.  
  
A-Good.  
  
Her fingers traced a path up and down his muscular chest as her lips sought his. As she began to undo the buttons on his flight jacket, she began to kiss his jaw line than his neck.   
  
K-We...we should... head back...need to flag...  
  
A-I need you Keith, we may never have a chance to be like this again.   
  
K-We will.  
  
Her lips continued to set fire to his skin as she pushed his shirt of his shoulders, it too now laying on the floor.  
  
A-We don't know that for sure.   
  
He knew that he should have pulled away, there was work that still needed to be done, but she was right. He wanted her so much and there was no guarantee that they would make it out of this alive. He lifted her effortlessly in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. There was no way he could have stopped even if he wanted to. The fire continued to build as he slowly unlaced the pink bow of her corset exposing her beautiful body to him. He laid down on top of her, his hands caressing every inch of her body.   
  
K-I love you Mrs. Andrews.  
  
A-I love you too Mr. Andrews.  
  
About an hour later she laid across his chest as his fingers caressed her bare shoulder. He looked down at the beautiful angel he was holding and wished that this moment never had to end.  
  
A- Mmm, I don't want to get up.  
  
K-Neither do I, but we have to soon. I'm surprised that no one has come knocking on the door just yet.  
  
A-You're going to jinx us.   
  
He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
A-I'm sure Lotor would have this bed burned if he knew what we were doing in here.  
  
K-Ally, did you really have to mention his name?   
  
A-Well it's the truth.  
  
She laughed at him as he rolled his eyes.   
  
K-New rule, from now on there is no talk of that slime while we're in bed.  
  
A-What if we're on the floor?  
  
She could tell by the devilish look on his face that she was going to regret saying that. Instantly he pounced on her and started to tickle her below her rib cage making her squeal out in laughter. A moment later there was a knock at the door that brought them to silence.  
  
A-See, I told you that you jinxed us.  
  
K-Who is it?  
  
L-It's me Lance. Open up, I need to go over some things with you.  
  
K-Give us a couple minutes and we'll be right out.  
  
L-Couldn't you guys had waited until we were back home for this?  
  
K- Mention this to anyone and I kick you ass, after all it is our wedding day.  
  
L-I'll meet you up on deck in ten.  
  
Allura quickly threw on the uniform Merla had supplied her with and watched as Keith zipped up his flight jacket.   
  
A-Ready?  
  
K-Yeah, let's go.  
  
He took her hand and lead her back to the control room of the carrier. They were surrounded with soldiers busy at work loading cargo and missiles on to the ships. Allura looked over at Lance and felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red when she saw the smirk on his face.  
  
K-So what's up Lance?  
  
L-Well, I thought that you'd be happy to know that we found a way to flag our ships.  
  
Keith followed Lance over to one of the cruisers to see what he was talking about.  
  
L-We found a bunch of these blue halogen bulbs and right now we have all of the guards replacing these red ones with the blue.  
  
K-It'll work but do we have enough to flag the back of the ships?  
  
L-No, these won't fit in the sockets in the back, so we can't change them at all. We barely had enough to change the front lights on these. I've checked this whole carrier and there is nothing else around here to mark the back of the ships. We still have to be careful or we'll end up firing on our own men.  
  
K- How long until we reach Arus?  
  
L-I'd say less than two hours.  
  
K-Good, let's get the rest of the cargo on board, feed the troops and then I have to go over the controls with Allura, she's never flown a ship like these before.  
  
L-You're letting her fly? I thought you would have kept her grounded.  
  
K-What was I supposed to do? Let her sit with Lotor while all of this is going on?  
  
L-I guess you're right. We'll all take care of her. She'll be fine.  
  
Keith nodded his head, still unable to shake the bad feeling he had earlier.  
  
L-Come on, let's go get some food, I'm sure you worked up an appetite earlier.  
  
K-Don't think I won't kick your ass when this is all over.  
  
L-Don't get so bent out of shape, hell if I had someone special I would have done the same thing knowing there's a good chance of not coming home later.  
  
K-What do you think of the odds?  
  
L-They don't look so hot but I sure the hell ain't going down without a fight. Now let's go before Hunk eats everything.  
  
They both chuckled as they made their way to a room that was filled with tables and chairs and dozens of soldiers already sitting down to what would be their last meal for many. He pulled a chair out next to where Allura and the rest of the team was sitting.  
  
A-Romelle, where are you going to be when all of this is going on?  
  
R-I'm going to fly with Sven in his ship.  
  
K-I'm surprised that Sven is ok with it.  
  
S-I didn't really have a choice. It's not safe to leave her on the carrier and she can't fly by herself. I'm just afraid that she might get hurt.  
  
R-I'll be fine as long as I'm with you. Besides, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you up there. I want to be with you no matter what our outcome may be.  
  
She caressed his cheek as he brought her hand to his lips.  
  
S-I love you Romelle.  
  
R-I love you to Sven.  
  
H-So where's Lotor at? I haven't seen him for the last couple of hours.  
  
P-He's with Merla. I saw both of them in the hull. It looked like they needed to be alone for a while. I think that they are up to something.  
  
K-I know they are but I'm not sure what. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
A moment later Lotor and Merla walked up to their table and pulled a chair up next to Keith. Keith reached for the papers that Lotor tossed down in front of him and began to read them.  
  
A-What is it?  
  
L-It's a status report that Marshall Ludwig sent to me. His men are falling quickly. They have no experience and my father's army is destroying them.  
  
K-We need to call them back and make Zarkon think that they are retreating.  
  
S-We can have them sit back by planet Ebb until we reach Arus and then have them attack with us.  
  
K-Come on Lotor, let's go make another call.  
  
Allura and the others watched as Keith and Lotor went to the control room.   
  
A-So many people are dying right now. I can't take this waiting.  
  
Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.   
  
L-We'll get through this Allura. In the end, we'll prevail just as we always do.  
  
A- You don't sound very cocky right now.  
  
L-What do you mean by that?  
  
A-When ever we're in a bad situation, you always act cocky. Your ego goes in to overload. You just don't sound like yourself right now.  
  
L-So you're saying it's a bad that I'm not being egotistical?   
  
A-It could be. Do you really believe that we can do this?  
  
L-Ally, I love you like a sister and would never lie to you. I'm scared, but in the end I think we're gonna kick some Doom ass.  
  
A smile appeared on her lips as the rest of the group cheered and toasted mugs of coffee. She raised her glass and clanked it against his.  
  
L-I think we need to finish up here and get you to one of the ships. Keith said he still had to show you how to fly it.  
  
A-Do you want to start while we wait for him to get back?  
  
L-Let's go. We don't have much time left.  
  
Everyone made their way to a ship and double checked to make sure it was all in order. Lance climbed in after Allura sat down in the cockpit. As she started the engine, Lance pulled up radar and showed her to lock in on targets.  
  
L-You can't lock in until your within a hundred yards of your target.   
  
A-Wow, with the lions you can lock in at five hundred yards.  
  
L-Which explains why they are always a sorry shot. The only thing good about this bucket of rust, is that you don't have to recharge your cannon. Your cannon can shoot one shot per second, no bad loads or charges. It can't back fire in the shaft.  
  
A-That's good to know. The throttle feels a lot softer too.  
  
L-The steering is a lot more sensitive than the lions. If you push it too far to the right or left, you'll spin out of control doing 360's before you hit the ground. You have an engine on each side, it's the easiest way to take these ships down as you know. If you have one taken out, you only have about a good five to ten seconds to eject before you free fall.  
  
K-Hey, how's it going over here?  
  
A-Good, Lance started showing me some stuff until you came back.   
  
L-She's catching on quick. Too bad these babies aren't linked up with visual.  
  
K-Yeah, there's no visual but I made sure that com link is working fine. There shouldn't be any problems with that. Have you had a chance to check your ship yet?  
  
L-Not yet. Can you take over here?  
  
K-I got it, go ahead.  
  
Lance climbed down the small ladder and then Keith jumped up in the seat beside her.  
  
K- So is there anything that you're not sure of?  
  
A- I think I've got most of it. I'm just worried about locking in, you have to get so close to the target.  
  
K-Yeah these ships are pretty prehistoric. Are you sure you want to fly? You can fly with me like Sven and Romelle are doing.  
  
A-I want to do this.  
  
K-I just don't want you going in there because you feel like you have something to prove. Everyone here would probably prefer that you ride with me. They know you can handle this but these ships don't even have shields on them. One blown engine and you're down.  
  
A-Keith, I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to save my planet. I'm trying to save our home.  
  
K-I know.  
  
A-How long do we have?  
  
K-We'll take flight in about thirty minutes. The Alliance officers pulled back and made it look like a retreat, Zarkon's not going to know what hit him when we get there.  
  
A-Good, I hope we blind-side the bastard.  
  
K-I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear.   
  
They both laughed as he pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her hair.  
  
K-I have to go check my ship and get ready.   
  
He felt her nod her head and hug him tighter. He pulled back far enough to look into her ocean blue eyes and saw them tremble. She was trying to put on a brave face, but he could see right through her. His hand caressed his cheek as he swallowed hard. He didn't want to leave just yet but he had to. He felt there was so much to say but when he tried to speak the words couldn't come out. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and that there wasn't enough time. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers. He held her as tight as he could, his kiss becoming more desperate. He wanted to memorize the way she felt against him and the way she quivered under his touch. Memories of their years together flew threw his mind like a story book. From the moment he kneeled before and kissed her hand, swearing to protect her and her people, to a few simple hours ago when they said their vows to one another. They had been through so much over the last four years and his life had only found meaning once he met her. What can you possibly say to a person to let them know that you are their only reason for wanting to live? He wasn't a man of words, but of actions.

A moment later he tore his lips away from hers and sighed heavily.  
  
K- Promise me that you'll be here when this is over.   
  
She remembered the promise that she made him make earlier and felt her heart tighten at the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
A-With all that I am Keith, I promise you that I'll be here.  
  
K-I love you Allura. Just find your way back to me.  
  
A-I love you too, and I will, I promise that I will.  
  
She kissed him one more time quickly and he jumped down the ladder of her ship. She watched as he made his way to his ship and did a quick systems check..  
  
K-All right team, this is it. All systems are go, let's go home.

To Be Continued!!!! Please review, it helps me type faster!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait! Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it!! Please review, I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next couple of days. Now, on with the story!!

The two large cargo doors of the carriers opened allowing the first few rows of ships to deploy. The team waited patiently as the ships took off waiting for the turns to gain altitude.

L-Houston, we have a problem.

K- What's wrong Lance, you haven't even taken flight yet?

L-Hey Keith, are you sure that Merla has us cloaked under radar right now?

K-Yeah, why?

L-Check your radar, there's at least a hundred Drule ships already in the air headed straight for us.

K-I don't have visual, Lance are you sure?

L-Look man, I'm telling you my radar has about one hundred blinking lights on it.

A-He's right Keith, they know we're coming.

L-Keith your radar's fried, grab another ship.

K-I'm already in the air and there are no more ships. There were only two cruisers left and they were damaged.

A-Keith, head back, you can't be out here like this, you're flying blind.

K-I'll be ok, I've flown without radar before. Is everyone else's up?

L-Yeah, we're fine. Team Three and Four are now airborne. Hunk, Pidge, ETA departure is fifteen seconds.

H-We got you Lance, preparing take off.

L-Team Five is now airborne, Pidge pull up the rear and keep formation the next two teams are coming out.

P-All set Lance.

Keith patched a call through to the Alliance soldiers that were hanging back by planet Ebb and let them know to start heading back to Arus, in hyper-speed the trip would only take about fifteen minutes.

K-Alright team, get your guns ready, they are headed this way but they can't tell our exact location. Allura stay on my left wing, I want you in visual since I don't have radar.

A-I'm in position.

K-Lock on targets in five seconds and fire your first round, after that it's free for all.

L-Nice battle plan Commander.

K-Don't have much choice right now, we're out numbered for about ten minutes. Ok guys, steady...Fire!!

They stood back to watch about fifty missiles be deployed at the same time. The enemy ships had detected the fire and also began to take fire. Huge explosions filled the sky as balls of fire fell towards the ground. Ship after ship fell towards the ground beside the castle as it was hit by enemy fire. Thunderous explosions could be heard from miles away and the castle shook violently as it took hits from misfire. Keith flew out away from the rest of the group and fired shots at two Drule ships in front of him taking them out.

Allura continued to dodge the ships as they kept trying to lock in on her. As she flew through the sky she tried to outmaneuver the ship that was currently on her tail. She dropped low to the ground and sped up around the side of the castle. She checked her radar again and saw that he was still there. Shots rang past her nose, somehow not hitting her. She pulled up to the front of the castle.

A-Keith! I can't get this guy off my tail!

K-Drop your speed and break east when he comes in to my view.

A-All right, here goes!

K-I've got a lock..

Keith locked in on the cruiser's position and fired. Allura let out a deep breath as the ship exploded into huge blast of fire.

A-Thanks.

K-Anytime sweetheart. Two more bogeys coming up on your left.

A-I've got them.

She fired two rockets and hit one of the ships. One of the engines went out and she saw it start to fall towards the ground. She gave chase after the second one but one of Merla's soldiers nabbed it first. As she continued to fight off more ships, she saw Sven come up her right and take out two ships with one missile. She quickly came up behind him and shot down the ship that was locking in on him. Just as she did that a rocket slammed into her ship from behind. The force of the blow knocked her forward, slamming her head into the council.

S-Allura, are you ok?

A-I'll be fine, he just nicked me.

She had to steady her eyesight and try to focus, the blast from the ship had knocked her senseless for a moment but she wouldn't let them know that.

P-Hey I need someone to get this jerk off my tail, I can't break him!

H-I've got you little buddy!

A moment later there was another huge explosion right behind Pidge, the force of the blow made him loose control for a second but he quickly recovered.

K-Lance, what's our current status on radar?

L-They have about seventy five ships remaining.

K-What are we at?

L-We're going down to fast.

K-Damn it Lance, what's our numbers?

L-We're down to about thirty five, the Alliance ships haven't arrived yet. Their eta is five minutes.

K-Shit! We can't keep this up. How many ships of Merla's are left?

L-I don't know exactly, but her totals are included in that thirty five.

K-You're joking right?

L-I wish buddy, I wish. You've got one on you're tail. I can't lock him!

Keith dropped altitude and swerved to the right letting the ship pass him by. As it flew in front of him, he fired his rockets and watched it explode into a pile of rubble.

K-I'm going to patch that call through to Lotor now.

He pulled up the connection and Lotor's voice greeted him back.

L-We're never going to stand a chance! Why are our ships falling so quickly?

K-I don't know Lotor but the Alliance reinforcements should be here within two minutes. I need you to land the carrier outside the castle and storm the gates.

L-All right Commander, we are preparing to land right now. Can you give us ground cover?

K-We'll do our best.

As he continued to fire more rockets at the enemy ships, he watched the carrier land next to the castle.

K-All right guys, Lotor is storming the castle, he needs ground cover!

L-Who's gonna cover us?

Bright blue tazers filled the sky as the Alliance soldiers came to the rescue dropping more of the Drule ships.

H-All right! It's about damn time! I thought these guys took the retreat serious for a minute.

As they turned in closer to the castle to provide Lotor and his men with cover, the castle guns took aim and began to fire upon them as well. Lotor fires several shots from his blaster at men who were guarding the castle gates. The soldiers dropped to the ground as he signaled his men to continue on.

K-Lotor's covered, I'm going to take out the castle guns.

As Keith turned towards the castle, Allura and Lance both spotted two ships preparing to lock their target on him. Allura sped up to try to catch up with them and flew up right on the side of one of the ships. She fired a missile at the one in front of her and it exploded right in front of her eyes.

K-Thanks guys, not having radar right now is killing me.

L-Allura keep your altitude, I'm going to take out the bogey that's on you're right.

Lance tried to lock his target on the ship that was right beside her to take it out, but just as he pulled the trigger another ship knocked into him from behind throwing off his target. He watched helplessly as the rocket he fired plowed right into Allura's right engine taking it out.

L-Shit!!

A-I'm hit, engine number two is out!

K-No! Allura!

L-Allura!!

She tried frantically to get control of the ship but it was helpless. Keith felt his heart drop as her ship started to lose altitude very quickly.

K-Allura hit the eject button!! You're going down too fast!

She tried to reach for the eject button just as her second engine blew out from it working to hard to compensate the other being destroyed.

K-Allura!! Get out of there now!

A-Keith!

She slammed the bright red button hard and the hatch blew open. Just as her seat ejected from it's hold and thrust her up in the air, another rocket was deployed from any enemy ship blowing up her craft.

K-No!

His heart was pounding against his chest. He wasn't sure if she had been able to eject before her ship blew up in front of his eyes.

H-Was that the princess?

L-Oh my god...

Keith searched the sky frantically looking to see if he saw a shoot gliding down towards the ground. He knew it would be impossible to reach her, they had no communicators on them, only comm link connected to the ships. Time seemed to stand still as he searched the sky and found nothing.

L-Keith, I'm sure she made it...

K-I don't see her anywhere! I have to find her!

L-Keith, you can't just leave! We need you up here!

K-That's my wife down there! How can I just leave her?

L-Look, Allura made you promise to fight if anything happened to her.

K-I just have to know that she's ok.

L-If you go down there right now you'll get both of yourselves killed!

He slammed his fists on the council in frustration remembering the promise he made to Allura. He tried to regain his composure but not knowing if she was alive or dead was driving him crazy. If she was gone than every bit of this was for nothing. He didn't want to even think what life without her would be like.

L-Keith, are you listening to me? You have two bogeys on your tail!

Keith dropped his altitude fast and let the two ships zip right past him. He locked target with one and destroyed it with a rocket. Anger flooded through him as he locked on target with the second ship, knowing that it never stood a chance. The battle took on a new meaning for him as he flew effortlessly through the sky taking out target after target. He would get his revenge on Zarkon for trying to hurt his family.

K-Look Lance, the Alliance soldiers are here now, I'm going down there.

L-Keith, don't do anything stupid.

K-I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to kill that rotten son of a bitch!

Lance watched as Keith turned his ship around and quickly flew towards the castle. He shook his head as his long time friend swerved between the enemy fire and landed just outside the castle gates. He knew that he should stay in the air and fight with the others but he wasn't about to let his best friend possibly get himself killed. In all the years that he had known Keith, he had never seen him act this way before.

L-Guys, I'm pulling out. I'm going down to the castle to help Keith out.

S-Lance, you can't just leave right now. We need you.

L-Look, Keith's on a suicide mission right now and I'm not going to loose another friend tonight. With back up being here now, we outnumber Zarkon's troops. Just keep fighting, over and out.

Lance turned his ship around taking the same path his friend had just moments before. He quickly landed his ship and grabbed his blaster expecting there to be a dozen troops as soon as he exited his ship. He closed his eyes and brought his blaster to his lips for a good luck kiss than yanked back the hatch. After seeing it all clear for a minute, he climbed down the ladder and saw a group of about ten drule soldiers laying on the ground. Keith had definitely come in through this entrance. He walked over to the side door on the castle expecting to hear some type of commotion, but it was perfectly quiet. He knew Keith was good, heck probably one of the best when it came to weapons and self defense, but he couldn't believe that Keith had left a trail of soldiers laying face down to the ground headed all the way into the castle.

He continued walking through the castle corridors, sticking close to the walls, so as not to be discovered. He laughed to himself knowing that he had to have been discovered by now because the castle had the best video surveillance of any place that he had ever seen. He quickly turned down a few more halls and could see the entrance way to the control room. As he stared around the empty halls he wondered where Lotor and his men had gone. He wasn't sure which entrance way they had come through and was wondering if he had been caught, or worst yet he had betrayed them.

Just as we was about to take a step forward, he saw Keith crouched down by the wall just opposite of him and watching what was going on in the control room. He had his blaster poised and aimed at someone in the room. Lance quickly tapped on the floor to get his attention before he fired. Keith heard the sound and automatically assuming it to be a soldier sneaking up beside him, he swung around fast with his blaster pointed right at Lance. A sigh of relief flooded over him as he saw Lance and nodded his head to him. He signaled to Lance that it was clear and for him come over to where he was. Lance looked behind himself one last time and quietly ran over to where Keith was waiting for him.

K-What are you doing here?

L-I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. Any sign of Zarkon?

K-He's behind the counsel to the lion chutes. Coran and Graham are still in there.

L-I don't see Lotor. I bet that bastard ratted us out to Daddy.

K-If that was the case, he would be in there with Zarkon, besides he would know that Lotor used his own ships against him.

L-There doesn't look to be too many guards in there. I'm ready to make my move when you are.

Just as Keith nodded his head and stood up, he saw a soldier walking towards Zarkon with Allura cradled in his arms unconscious.

To Be Continued!!! Please review!!! I live for them!!


End file.
